Reverse Reverse
by pistar
Summary: Sometime after the events of Pokemon Platinum, 3 kids get sucked into a similar yet different world, where a lot of things are reversed. The Pokemon living there are the same species as the ones at home, but they have different abilities that will make the kid's lives a living headache. Worse yet, the Pokemon aren't the only things that changed...They've all been gender-swapped!
1. Chapter 1

Reverse Reverse Chapter 1

Small prologue.

In the midst of the forest in the region of Sinnoh, there are three teenagers flying towards the next tournament challenge available to them. They are carrying only four of their Pokémon because it meets the demands of the tournament rules. Getting closer and closer, they slowly start to descend closer to the ground, and during this, a certain boy manages to piss off a certain girl…

Reverse Reverse Start!

"K-kuri! I'm sorry okay! It was an accident!" A curly haired boy exclaimed while hanging onto his Staraptor by a thread. While the fall into the forest wasn't long at all, he didn't exactly like the idea of falling.

"Somehow, I don't believe you Domo." KKuri said snarkly. She was slightly curly haired herself, but her hair was dark red, verse pitch black, and it was also much longer.

"R-really!" Domo begged for forgiveness.

"The more you beg, the more I want to do this…" She said as she ordered the Flygon she was riding on to bump Domo's Staraptor, making Domo fall into the small, yet dark forest.

The Staraptor then looked over at her, giving her a slight "What the hell man" face, possibly because he didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Humph…" She said with a slight blush.

From behind Kuri, a dark straight haired kid with glasses flew over on his Charizard.

"Kuri… What was that for?" he asked her with a sweat drop.

"You know exactly what it was for Chason." She responded irritatingly.

Chason sighed. "Yes but…Knocking him out of the air?"

"You know as well as I do that there is no way he could have _not _survived that. That was weak, c'mon."

"Couldn't you just have stuck to slapping him?"

"I wanted to try something different. You know, something that would have actually made him _think_ about it."

"I'm pretty sure a slap would have done that just fine…"

"Shush. It's not like that _actually _hurt him."

"Yeah, but now we gotta _find_ him."

Kuri flinched. "I know exactly where he is, and he should be…er…"

"You were so angry that you didn't even pay attention to where you knocked him down?"

"Err uhm…I know I did…But this entire forest looks exactly the same from the top…" Kuri said somewhat nervously.

"And considering that we've lightly floated along in the sky for a bit…I'm pretty sure he's back a little ways." Chason explained dryly.

Kuri now went silent.

"Honestly, I think what Domo did was an accident, or at least, was meant to be playful, something I _know_ you enjoy being like, and it just ended up badly…Cut him some slack. You're overreacting, something you generally never do."

"I-It just surprised me is all! I would have expected it from _you,_ but not from Domo. That's just different."

"I-I take offense to that. I'm no pervert." Chason explained.

"That's what all real perverts say." She teased.

"You…! Ugh…I'm not gonna even respond to that. But since you're feeling better now, do you wanna find Domo?"

Kuri slightly flinched. "Y-yeah. Let's find him."

Both Kuri and Chason descended down some odd amount of feet, into the forest, and asked Staraptor to go look for him calling him while simultaneously returning their respective Pokémon.

"Though honestly, I would have expected Domo to call back for us immediately after he fell…"

"Maybe it _did _hurt him?" Chason teased.

"Oh…I'd be more embarrassed about if that did hurt him than about knocking him down in the first place…"

"I would agree for once…Well, at least about the fact that would be quite ridiculous if he was actually hurt."

Kuri felt really bad now, she didn't mean to do anything to_ really_ hurt him. But there was something else pulling at her…Something more mysterious.

"Hey Chason…" She whispered quietly.

"What's with this place? It's so…Dark. And it…hurts…just to stand in here." She said as she wrapped her hands around herself and shivered.

"I'm not sure…But part of the reason must be because there's literally no Pokémon in this area. In fact, from what I can tell, every single living thing that can move is not here…I see nothing, it's all just trees and bushes."

Chason was right Kuri thought. She saw nothing here. "And the feeling that hurts?" she asked.

"I…I'm not sure either. But honestly, I think I felt it up while we were on our fliers too…It was really weird and it got under my skin. I'd swear it made me scared and annoyed for no reason at all. In fact, I wonder if it was what was affecting your judgment… Though that's assuming we're talking about the same thing…" He trailed off.

Kuri looked down. It hurt physically and emotionally. It was really strange…But in both instances, it felt like it was tugging on her in intervals. One moment it felt like it was literally pulling her apart, and the next it went back to normal. Then again, the same thing happened a couple seconds later…

"Chason, lets hurry okay?"

"Oh yes. Now we know we're close to Domo, but exactly how clos-" he stopped speaking. Frozen even. Immediately the entire forest was engulfed in a black sphere, and disappeared. Leaving only a hole in the ground upon the huge area that the forest took up. It was all gone, scoped up from the earth like when a person scopes ice cream out of its container.

Domo's POV.

I consciously awoke from sleep. I didn't know where I was, and I couldn't even lift up my head in order to even _try_ to find out that information. I was so pathetically weak right now. When did my body weaken so much? Heck, when did I fall asleep? I wish I could of answered those questions, but I was weak not only in body, but in mind too. I couldn't even tell what I was laying down on. My sense of touch was totally numbed. I needed to regain myself, so I tried to get up. I managed to open my eyes and slightly lift my head out of my crossed hands, but my vision was blurry. Even so, I immediately picked up on how much of a dark area this place was. I couldn't tell where I was even getting the light to see anything. Wait! A flash of red light just came from the sky, so I forced myself to look up. There were huge dark thunder clouds and red lightning…wait…Is that even possible?! I was surprised at least, to see dark red lightning. Another lightning bolt struck close to me. It didn't reduce my weariness, but it sure as hell awoke my senses and frightened me. I realized at that moment that something was wrong with my body. Something was SERIOUSLY wrong with my body. My…My…My…I couldn't say it. I was ready to freak. I couldn't understand, not in the least.

I pushed hard, and I managed to force myself up, only to fall on my butt right afterwards.  
Well…it was a nice start. But that didn't concern me right now. Extra weight on the upper area of my chest? That's not normal. My Hair suddenly reaching down below my neck? Not how my hair is supposed to be. I froze for a moment, unable to grasp the situation, or in reality, unable to accept it. The answer was on the tip of my tongue, but I just didn't want to condense the idea into a believable form.

"How in the…?" I whispered to myself.

…Now my voice was lighter? And so I was forced to accept it completely.

"I'm a… girl?" I murmured to myself quietly.

I blushed with no end in sight. This is…awkward…How in the world could this have happened? I honestly couldn't come up with anything. I mean, the last thing that happened to me was-

Pausing, I realized I didn't even remember the last thing that happened to me. I just remember returning Staraptor to his pokeball and then…bam, I woke up here. This is just…

A chilling wind interrupted my train of thought when it blew my new hair into my face, and I went right back to worrying about my random gender change. "Well, at least I know why my sister complains about having longer hair sometimes…ARGH." I came to the conclusion that I really couldn't focus on this anymore. I knew that it would come up later on, but I did have other problems at the moment. Like…where exactly was I? I mean that's also something I can't explain…

I might as well get some help. Who did I have on me again? I looked at my Pokémon belt to make sure, but I was right when I assumed I only had Staraptor, Pikachu, Zoaraok and Espeon with me. I was hoping for someone strong to carry me on the ground, so I reached for my Pokedex. I was glad they added the ability to transfer Pokémon directly to and from your Pokedex.

…Expect it wasn't working. What the hell? No connection is what it told me…God, how far off from civilization am I? By this day and age, I figured every part of the world would be covered under the range of satellites. And it's not like I'm in some cave blocking the connection…I'm outside!

This time I checked my pokegear and… nothing. The map of Sinnoh appeared on it, but it gave me a warning saying it cannot receive a location upon where I am. The poketch had no connection either, but at least its App's are self-sufficient. So I had _something_…But it wasn't much. I didn't wanna waste any more time, so I figured it was finally time to get a move on, because even though I had no idea where to go, it's not like this hilly area had anything here. So I grabbed one of my pokeballs and released the Pokémon into the world.

The red energy took the shape of a tall fox, and it dispersed to reveal a Zoaroak. Zoaroak shook itself and its fur upon release and looked around, taking in its surroundings.

"Zoaroak? Over here. I need your help." I asked confused upon why it wasn't looking at me directly.

It responded with a glance at me. Then he became worried about something, and for some reason, took a fighting stance directed towards me.

"W-woah! Zoaroak! Calm down. It's me Domo!" I exclaimed.

Zoaroak wasn't trusting me. That was bad. Zoaroak now lifted his paw and pointed at its chest trying to signify something.

I got the gist of it pretty quickly. I gained a small blush and told him "Don't remind me. Look, I know I'm a…" I stuttered and paused badly. "G-girl right now…But that doesn't mean I'm not Domo! You have to believe me! I uh…I remember how I caught you! You were that Zorua that I helped in Lostlorn Forest when I went to Unova to see Nimbasa City!" I exclaimed in a pleading voice.

Zoaroak finally lowered his guard and seemed to whine. I assumed it was trying to say sorry.  
"Don't worry Zoaroak, its fine. Now…"  
I held up my hand. "Could you help me up?" I sweat dropped and smiled.

Zoaroak sighed, then pulled me up and held onto me until I gained my balance. Finally standing up and truly feeling awake, I realized the sky was actually clearing up. No more red lightning and the sun's light was a bright yellow! That was a big relief. I felt like there was finally something normal about wherever the hell I am.

I directed my attention to Zoaroak now, wanting him to scout the area to see if he could find anything of use. Zoaroak immediately ran off a ways forward. I was really hoping he could find something, because I only have enough supplies for a couple days. I also _really _needed to stop feeling dizzy. An adrenalin rush would suffice, one that would really get my blood pumping. So I ran, ran as fast as I could. I always loved the wind in your face while running; it always calmed me down and makes me feel good. It also makes running for no reason a lot more appealing. Now that I was energized, I took a moment to actually look at the scenery. Where ever this is, it was a surprisingly beautiful place. The lush green grass hills were all pretty, and it really makes it fun to run up and down and just enjoy the area. It was sad that this place gets such nasty thunderstorms though. Those are probably why there's nobody here…Not even Pokémon, which is weird in its own right.

A tink rang in my mind, and suddenly pink letters floated in front of me saying "I found something off in the distance! Go in the direction I went in!"

"Zoaroak's illusion?" I murmured. I guess I've trained him well. It was awesome that he could reach this far nowadays.

I dashed after Zoaroak, hoping to see what he found as soon as possible. My pants sagged extremely however, once again reminding me that I'm not a guy anymore. My smaller figure, even if it's only a smidgen small, doesn't fit right in my clothing, which just leads to me thinking about my sudden gender change even even more. About that…what's my breast size…? I flushed immediately at the thought of checking that out, looking down and away from the direction I was rushing in.

INSTA-THUD! I slammed into something and bounced backward landing on my butt.

"Owowow…What was that?" I questioned while rubbing my behind.

"Simi...Pour…"

I looked up and saw a brown-colored Pokémon. It was…a Simipour? I swore they were blue… I started to get up but the Simipour dug into the ground right after we made eye contact. It seemed scared of me, or at least very jumpy. Seriously though, I thought that Simipour were blue…and can they even learn dig? This was really getting weird. But I needed to press on and not get distracted. So I once again dashed when suddenly the Simipour leaped out of the ground in front of me and launched a Mud Bomb right at me. Caught by surprise, it hit me directly and… _splat. _I was out cold.

_  
Chapter 1 end.

The first half is now rewritten :P Check it out. It makes more sense now. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, this is chapter two :D. It's a lot longer, and probably more exciting than the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! I'll write the rest of the author's note at the bottom. But thanks to the one reviewer and Mica for saying they want more.

The Simipour picked up Domo and departed towards the forest. However, the primate found that she (he) was a bit too heavy, so he sat her down on the grass meadows to take a break. It was at that point in which Domo's Zoroark had found the Simipour carrying Domo, and instantaneously dashed to save him…

Domo's POV.  
I awoke to the sound of barking ringing in my ear, giving me a slight ear ache. The moment I moved my hand to cover my ear, the barking stopped. It was Zoroark trying to awaken me, worried to death.

"Uhm…Thanks Zoroark…but now I think I've gone deaf."  
Zoroark simply sweat-dropped and looked away.  
I noticed that he seemed hurt, and his mane was quite dirty.  
"What happened Zoroark?" I asked him.

Zoroark pointed a little ways to the right of me and I saw that same Simipour that attacked me earlier. It was out cold. I guess I totally forgot about it due to Zoroark's rude awakening call.

I got up and slowly walked towards the primate, keeping somewhat of a defensive stance in case he woke up. He didn't thank god, but it still worried me. I checked Simipour's Pokedex info.

"_The high-pressure water expelled from its tail is so powerful; it can destroy a concrete wall._"

…The Pokedex description of Simipour made me even more confused. First of all, it confirmed my suspicions of normal Simipour being blue colored over at least half of its body. Second, it can't even _learn_ mud bomb or mud shot. I guess it can learn mud sport…but that's a stretch to say it can learn actual damaging ground moves besides dig, especially since it likes clean water.

I sighed. I wasn't sure what do to about this poor thing. I didn't want to leave it, but I really didn't want restore it when it'd probably be extremely pissed off at me. So I did what I had too…catch a fainted pokemon.

I tossed a pokeball right onto the Simipour, and it rolled 3 times, catching it. I felt a little bad considering it is common respect to catch a Pokémon when it's still able to fight, but I'm not dealing with implied rules in this situation.

"Whewh…I'll deal with you later." I said as I miniaturized the pokeball and put it back onto my belt.

"Now Zoroark…Are you alright?"

Zoroark gruffly sat down and held up its hands looking at them with great care. He flinched the moment I tried to touch them. So I reached into my bag and grabbed a hyper potion, spraying it onto Zoroark's wounds. Figuring he was tired out from all of the running around and fighting, I decided I'd let him rest in his pokeball while one of my other partner's helped me out. Though obviously, I got the directions to this area he told me of beforehand.

"Return Zoroark." I said with a smile. The red beam shot out and enveloped Zoroark, pulling him back into the ball.

Now…who to choose? Out of my other three, Pikachu seemed most appealing. Besides my starter (who isn't even here right now.), she was possibly my most trusted pokemon.

I threw the pokeball up into the air, and out came a small electric rodent. She shook her face to gain composure, and looked up at me.

"Let's go Pikachu." I said, egging her on to follow.

She didn't, and honestly looked at me like I was stupid.

"Pikaaaaa…" she hissed.

Now this was a head scratcher. I mean, why is she hissing at me? I paused. A certain obvious unexplainable Sex change came to mind.

Explanations and antics followed.

"Okay, so!" I exclaimed. "Did you get the gist of it?"

"Pika..." She give a facepalm.

"This ain't my fault!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, than pointed off in the direction that zoroark said this big unnatural thing was.

"I got it, I got it…Gezz, you're as sarcastic as ever."

Pikachu didn't know what I was describing her as, so she just shrugged it off and followed me as I started towards that direction.

-10 minutes of walking later—

"Man there's too many hills around here…"  
"Piii…" She concurred.  
Suddenly, I saw something over the hill. It was of the color blue. And it _wasn't _another hill.  
"Hey lets hurry up-WOAH."  
I reached the top of that hill, and I saw it. It was _huge. _There was this huge dome that spanned as far as the eye could see. I couldn't see where it ended length wise, but I guess I could see the top. _Still! _I was impressed with the size to say the least; a football dome would be pathetic compared to this.

"Let's get closer Pikachu."

Pikachu agreed.

We walked up to the huge dome, and examined its walls. I knocked on them, and got a small shock.  
"Electrically charged?"

Pikachu got excited, and touched her tail to the wall, but it didn't much more than a spark. Now she had a very sad face.  
"No… that should have hurt more than it did if it was charged... but it was charged at some point, it had to be..."

To the side of me there was a wooden sign lying on the floor. When I picked it up, I noticed claw marks on it.

"Eek…This wasn't that Simipour's doing was it…?" I paused, then found the writing on the sign.

"ENTRANCE TO THE RIGHT."

Since it was a one sided sign, I figured that it was defiantly pointing to my right, and probably meant to follow the dome's outer edge.

"Well…I'm gonna take the sign's word for it. Come on Pikachu."

-A little bit later on-

We didn't walk for very long before we came across a huge door into the dome, but of course it was locked.

"How do they expect me to get in…?"

Pikachu tugged on my pants to get my attention.

"H-hey! Don't tug on them too hard, they'll fall down!" I said as I quickly pulled the sagging pants back up.

Pikachu sweat-dropped, but I still knew it was trying to get my attention for something.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked her.

"Pika Pi." She said while pointing to a button next to the huge doors.

"A doorbell?" I asked myself, sort of confused. But then thinking about it, why wouldn't they have one? So I gave up and rang it.

…Nothing. I heard nothing.

I sighed. It had been two minutes now, and not a peep. I was about to get up and try something else, but then above the doorbell a plasma screen turned on displaying a white room.

I guess that's why I didn't hear anything…the doorbell must be for a city guard unit or something.

Around thirty seconds later, a guy in what looked similar to a police officer uniform stepped into the screen.

"May I ask what you want?"

"Uh…" I said blankly. To be honest, I didn't think about regulations and such. Damnit, now how am I going to get in? I was about to say something to give me a bit of time when the police guy freaked at something.

"Y-Young lady! Get away from that _monster_! Hurry up, I'll let you inside!" He scrambled to find some button.

"Monster?" I looked around. I didn't see any monsters, it was all just hills and a sun getting close to setting.

Suddenly, the door opened, slowly dragging itself on the ground screeching a horribly loud sound.

The police officer guy motioned for me to come inside, and I started doing so. However, the moment I stepped inside, him and a team of 3 other men jumped my Pikachu.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" I said as they turned around confused at my shock.

I pushed through them in their confusion and stood in-between them and Pikachu.

"Excuse me girl. We're trying to protect you from that thing. Are you defending a monster?"

"Excuse you?! This is_ my _Pikachu! You don't just jump out at someone else's _Pokémon. _Speaking of that, Pikachu is a Pokémon, _not_ a monster!" I exclaimed.  
Technically speaking, he was correct in calling them monsters because Pokémon is just short for pocket monsters. However, he obviously meant it in a hostile way, and I wasn't about to give them leeway on this.

"Pokémon…? Yours? Aren't you a little too young to be a guard?"

"If you mean the National Guard, then yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

They didn't speak for a moment, but something came out eventually. "Prove it's yours. Will it listen to you, and will it not cause harm?" They asked me.

I was honestly confused, but one thing I know about entering a country or anywhere with border control is to never to mess with whatever systems they have set up. It just takes that much longer to get inside. Besides, proving Pikachu was mine wasn't hard.

"Of course Pikachu's mine. And it won't do anything to harm anyone unless I order it too, or you _threaten _its safety like you just did."

"That doesn't prove anything."

Gosh these people were paranoid.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt towards the outside."

Pikachu did as ordered and shot electricity out into the hills.

"See? She obeys me." I told them.

They were surprised to say the least.

"What's your name young lady?" The seeming commanding officer asked me.

"Oh, it's Do- " I paused for a moment. I can't use that name! It's a boy's name! Damnit...I had to think of one quickly.

"My name's Yumi. Yumi Takagami."

"I…see. Hold on one second." The leader told me.

"O-okay."

The leader radioed in to someplace, and I heard his half the conversation.

"Sir, we have a Young lady who can seemingly command a monster. What do we do with her? She won't leave it."

A pause. Presumably to listen to the other side of the walky talky, or whatever that was.

"No, she's not a guard. She's too young and she's not wearing the clothes. In-fact, her clothes don't even fit correctly on her. She looks like she took her brothers clothes or something."

I flinched then quietly and nervously laughed, gaining a small blush.

"Really? You want to see her?"

Confused I defiantly was. Did he mean about me? Who wants to see me?

"Understood sir." He put the walky talky thing back into its socket.

"Come with me. And DON'T let the monster do anything. We will take it from you if it does, and we might have to do something with you."

I shivered, then turned to Pikachu. "Maybe its best I held you…"

Pikachu didn't seem to have any problem with it, so I picked her up and held her in my arms, squeezing her between my arms and my…my…

I whined/groaned profusely. Pikachu giggled at my awkward suffering.

"Oh shut up…" I told her.

She giggled even more.

"Please follow…err…what was your name again?" The leader asked.

"Y-Yumi. Yumi Takagami." I told him.

"Good, follow me Yumi." He said as he started walking down the street path.

That name is my younger sister's name. I kinda stole it, and felt bad about doing so. But it saved my hide. So If I see you again Yumi, Don't kill me okay?

I laughed at that. We would always get mad at each other jokingly. It was my thing and her thing cause' it always kept things entertaining. I missed that now that I think about it, even when I wasn't in this weird ass place.

…I thought about that "weird ass place" comment for a moment, then took a look around. It was a condensed city with no cars and only scooters and runners going across it. The air smelled nice, and there were kids playing around a fountain. It looked pretty normal and a nice place to live, but it felt empty for some reason…What was it…?

I squeezed Pikachu hard. They didn't have any pokemon, that's what felt empty and wrong. I guessed by the reaction of the guards to my Pikachu that they didn't allow pokemon here under normal circumstances…Was there even a place like that? I couldn't imagine a world un-accepting of pokemon. The idea scared me, plain and simple. What was I to do? Just how far off from home am I? This made me feel homesick for the very first time. Homesick for my home, or even homesick _just _for the Sinnoh region. It might of been the fact that this place was totally unknown to me…But, whatever the feeling meant, I didn't like it, and the churning of my stomach made everything ten times worse.

"Up the stairs young lady. Our prince wants to see you." The leader told me.

"Prince?" I asked confuzzled. They still have princes? No wait, that's a stupid question. It's more… 'Do we still have princes and queens and stuff that still hold true executive & legislative power?'

"Yes. The prince. He is quite intrigued by the fact that a monster obeys you. A monster similar to the one he managed to make friends with no less."

"Wait, so people _do _own pokemon here?!" I got excited.

"Oh no. Only people with special privileges do."

"Oh…" I was bummed again.

"Moving on. Please hurry up, he is a busy a man after all." he told me.

"O-oh, sure." I said with embarrassment as I quickly ran up the stairs.

"This is surprisingly un-royal for a prince…It's not flashy at all..." I mumbled to myself.

"When you get inside it'll look more 'flashy'. Besides, we have other things to spend out our money and time on." The police leader said, obviously overhearing me mumbling.

"I-I see…" I once again mumbled.  
I think some rich people could learn from this prince…

"Open the door girl." The man said sternly while pointing to the door in front of me. He was getting angry at me for some reason. I assumed it was because I kept questioning his prince and the things he did, so I shut myself up and moved along quickly.

I opened the door ever so slightly to see a mostly blue room with a dusted old crimson carpet that leaded to a few steps upwards. On top of these steps was a chair, a royal chair, and in it a man with a big stature sat.

"Please come closer, don't be alarmed." He said to me from across the hall.

I slowly nodded in understanding, and walked towards him with Pikachu in hand. I reached the point in which I was right below him, and I looked up. He was a strong man, yet young and full of a weird type of enthusiasm. For some reason he reminded me of Prince Ephraim from Fire Emblem Sacred Stones. If he's anything like Ephraim was in the games, he'll at least mean well...

"Good, you're here…Yumi was it?"

"Y-yes. That's right." I still wasn't used to that name.

"…This isn't the place to chat, come with me into the room to the left. No one will be in there besides us." He told me as he got up, and walked towards a door to my right and his left. He then opened it, and motioned me inside.

I was a little wary about this, but I didn't really have much choice in the matter. So I followed him inside, with him closing the door behind me. I also let Pikachu out of my hands and onto the table in the room since the prince allowed that.

There was silence for a moment. I couldn't understand _why_ since he's the one who invited me in here, but I figured I'd ask the question that I've had for a while.

"What-" I was cut-off by a cough form the prince. He coughed, as if to signal 'hold on a second.'

"Before we begin…" he started.

What does he want before we _chat_? I really had no clue.

"Could you change into clothing that isn't so…unfitting? I think that's the best way I could put it."

…Huh?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him, hanging onto the hope of avoiding the obvious answer.

"I'm asking you to change into clothing that doesn't look like it'll fall off at the will of a simple tug."

I flushed. Did he really just ask me to change clothes? I didn't even have any even if I wanted too!

"W-well what if I _like_ loose clothing?"

"You like it? Well unfortunately, we don't. It's not very lady-like."

Wonderful. They're stuck in the "Woman are below men" mindset. What a great time to be a girl.

"What's the problem with not being lady-like?" I asked him.

"Everything. Well, at least to the extent that you are doing it. You look like a lazy crossdresser."

Now I was appalled. I couldn't believe he was questioning such a simple thing. Annoyance and anger filled and blinded me.

"I don't understand why it's such a problem…We're all equal are we not? You're being sexist." I said without thinking of the validity of my statement.

"Equality eh? Under our laws, there is no law that states we are all equal. However, to a general extent, yes, we treat each other as equally as we can. We actively encourage anybody who thinks the can offer a good change to how we do things. But what you're telling me is that forcing a small dress code on our girls is sexist? Even when it was the woman's committee that decided upon those regulations? It sounds more like ethnocentrism to me."

I flinched. I wasn't being ethnocentric was I? This was something that was generally accepted by any country or region that had strong technology, which, they obviously had. In the back of my mind I had the fact that I had NO idea where I was someplace, but in my anger I ignored it.

"E-eh…" I was nervous from challenging something that I probably shouldn't of. I was unable to gather my thoughts.

"Relax and just change your clothes to something…Less big and more fit for a girl."

"I-I don't have anything else…" I explained quietly while trying to quell my annoyance.

"If that was your reason for going through all of that, then it was useless. I can easily get you something to wear."

_That _was what I didn't want. No girl's clothes! I was deathly afraid of that very scenario.

The Prince picked up a phone. He asked for something quick to be delivered. He paused to listen, then turned to me.

"What's your size?" he asked me.

"W-what? My Size? Size of what?!" I exclaimed.

"Your clothing size, Bra size, etc. She needs to know them in order to give you something to wear."

"L-like hell I'd tell you that!"

"Then tell her directly."

The prince handed me the phone.

…I didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he covered his ears in order to avoid hearing my "sizes".

I gave no response.

"Let me guess. You don't _know_ your sizes, do you?"

He had a sarcastic tone about it, and that just pissed me off. But it was true, I had _no_ clue.

"S-shut up…"

He sighed, then took the phone back from me and finished the conversation. He shut the phone.

"Alright look. I'm going to think about more questions for you, while you figure out everything...about yourself. One of the questions might about why you're even like this, so be prepared."

"W-what? So I'm gonna go get myself measured?!"

"I'd assume so. But I honestly have no idea what girls call it."

"T-that doesn't change the fact that you're gonna make me!" I said, exasperating myself. I was _not _a happy camper.

"You either do this, or I _will_ have to do something with you." He told me sternly.

I flinched, not exactly wanting that.

"T-there has to be _some _reason besides it being conduct to dress in a certain way! This is too much work; I could just do it after we finish talking!"

"If you really must know my main reason for forcing you to do it now…"

He paused.

"It's because the loose pants are _slightly _distracting me…And that's not good for my logical thinking."

…I couldn't say much to that. I really didn't know _what _to say. It seemed ridiculous, but in reality, I could almost sympathize with it. A girl with loose pants trying to have an argument with me; would be ridiculously distracting…

At a loss for words, I tentatively listened to the prince's explanation of where to go, and I followed the guards escorting me to a particular room. In the end, I would have had to do this anyway. So I figured that I might as well get it over with.

"Here we are. The dresser is waiting for you inside." One of the guards said to me.

"I assume you guys aren't gonna follow me inside?"

"No, but a female guard will be in there shortly to watch over you." Said the same guard.

"You guys are surprisingly lenient…" I told them.

"To be honest, you're surprisingly annoying."

"H-hey! I am not-" I was cut off by them opening the door and pushing me inside.

"Hurry up!" They all told me in sync as they closed the door.

"Man these people are weird…" I mumbled to myself.

I looked around to find a bunch of clothes lying all over the ground. You couldn't even walk around on anything that _wasn't _some form of clothing. At one point I stepped on a hanger and it hurt like hell.

"Hello?" I asked to nothing in particular, trying to see where in the world this "dresser" was.

At first I heard no response. Then a muffled voice which seemed to be coming from under clothes said, "Are you the girl my prince has sent to get fitted?"

"Y-yes. Are you the dresser?" I responded not exactly sure where to direct my voice to.

"Yep! And I'm right here!" She said as she popped out of random clothes on the floor. I admit she made me jump a little.

"W-woah! Were you hiding under there?"

"Yeppers!" She said as she edged closer to me.

"Wow…So-" She cut me off by grabbing my arm.

"No more stalling! The Prince is a busy man! And besides…You're interesting. I want to examine you…"

…What?

"Examin-" I didn't even get time to finish asking her; my trip into an embarrassing hell already began.

"N-no!" I squealed.

"Don't take that off!"

"K-kya!"

I could describe this scene, but to be honest, I can't remember much of it. I just remember being horribly violated.

After about five minutes of…_that. _I fell onto the clothes-covered floor naked, unable to move.

"W-was…Was I just violated?" I questioned with swirly eyes.

"Hmm…You aren't any different than others. I thought an outsider might have a different body shape or something…"

"That doesn't give you the right you feel me like I'm a lab rat!" I exclaimed.

I was totally and utterly ignored.

She sighed, and then looked at her notes. She recited them out loud.

"Figure = normal.

Eyes= blue color.

Hair is jet black.

Breast size is C-cup.

Height is 5'10.

Weight is 139 pounds." She paused for a moment, than continued on, "Sooooo…That means…" She paused again, and rummaged through all of the clothes on the ground.

"…These will work!" She exclaimed while holding up a light-dark green sweater with a purple skirt and stockings. Then she threw them at me.

Considering what I just went through, this is nothing…Well, mostly nothing.

"Wear em'." Is what she told me, and I complied.

-Five minutes later-

"See? Do you look nice?"

"Y-yes…But I don't understand how this is so much better than what I had on before." I said while blushing.

"They are! They're much better. The clothes fit you, you look cute in them, and you're not cross-dressing!"

The truth of that last statement can be questioned. Are you talking spiritually or physically?

"egh...Maybe." I mumbled.

"I'm going to get you shoes to wear, and while I do that, you can get comfortable. I'm not really sure why you're _not _comfortable, but I digress." She explained, then walked away.

I looked at the mirror for once to see myself, and I felt like a fluffy teddy bear in this sweater. I couldn't help but make moe faces to see how cute I could be. I wanted to hug myself, but that never ends well…

"Back!" The dresser said with excitement.

"Oh he-" and the shoes were in my face. "Owww….That hurt." I whined.

"Oh get over it and hurry up. I don't want the prince to wait too long."

"Alright…" I responded as I got up, put the shoes on, and walked towards the exit, carefully making sure I don't step on any hangers again.

This wasn't that bad, but I couldn't help but find walking with a skirt on to be…awkward. There wasn't any wind, so there was no "flashes". However, the open air felt…weird to say the least. At least the sweater was nice and warm. I loved the feel of it, and I wondered what it was made out of. It also kinda smelled nice, despite being under other clothes for what looked like a long time.

Those thoughts took up all my walking time, and the guards pointed to the room the prince was in. I sighed, prepared myself mentally, and walked in.

Of course the prince immediately commented on my new outfit, but it didn't really matter. He just asked if I liked it. Obviously not wanting reveal my original gender, I lied and said I loved it, getting over my anger now that I was actually in costume.

"I'm glad you do Yumi. Now may I ask the questions I'm curious about?"

"S-sure." I said as I sat down in a chair with Pikachu jumping into my lap. And giggling like hell while doing so.

"If you tell anybody about this…I will murder you." I whispered to her.

The prince looked at me thinking I was trying to speak to him.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing!" I exclaimed sweatdropping.

The prince paused, and then smiled. "If you say so." He continued with "Now let's start."

"Y-yeah." I said in response.

"My first question is broken into two. Number one… Why does that monster obey you?"

"B-because It's my Pikachu! My pokemon!"

"Pikachu? I don't know that name…Though that brings up my other question. Why is your "pikachu" yellow?"

I didn't understand the question. Aren't all pikachu's yellow? Or do they only have shiny ones here? Maybe it's the same as the Simipour…

"Because it is. That's all the reason I can give you. It's an electric rat, with a slight attitude."  
Pikachu hit me in the gut slightly hard, and I flinched somewhat.

"That's really weird because I have a "Hana*"chu, who looks like that, but is overall green colored. Representing its _grass _typing."

"Hanachu? C-could you show me?" I was intrigued to say the least. Hana is a Japanese romaji word for Flower, which means…

Suddenly, the door behind me opened and shut thanks to a small pikachu who was green all over…It scurried up the table legs onto the table, then looked at me with a cute face. My pikachu was really interested in this, so she jumped out of my arms and onto the table looking at the green Pikachu. Or Hanachu, whatever.

"See what I mean?" the prince told me.

"Y-Yeah…but I still don't understand…I've never seen one like that."

"Well I've never seen a yellow Pikachu to be honest. So we're in the same boat."

"Yeah…" I said in response.

The prince sighed. "…I'll ask the first question again. Why does it obey you? You said it was your pokemon…But what's a Pokemon?"

It was obvious at this point I wasn't in Kansas anymore. I didn't really want to believe it, but he didn't even know what pokemon technically were. So in that case…Should I really tell him everything? I really didn't know. Though honestly, if I was to lie my way through, I should have done so in the first place. Doing it now really makes things hard…

"Pokemon stands for "Pocket Monster", because with this…" I pulled out my pikachu's pokeball, "I can put her in my pocket."

I shot the red beam out at Pikachu, and returned her to the ball.

"Woah…Where did it go?" The prince asked in amazement.

"The pokeball turned it into energy, and that energy is small enough to fit in this ball. I can release it at anytime."

"Huh…I don't understand why we didn't think of that. That's amazingly efficient."

"Yeaph." I told him as I re-released Pikachu into the world.

"I guess that answers my first questions…So, now, can you tell me why you don't seem to know much about what it's like here? Or rather, where are you from?"

…THAT was a question I wasn't sure how to answer. But then a slight idea came to my head.

"I might be able to show you on a map…" I said.

"You can't just tell me?"

"No…it's…someplace special. It's better if I show you. I can never pronounce the name right." Such a weak excuse, but I hoped he'd buy it, and he did to my amazement.

"Alright then, if you insist." He said as he got up, and left the room to get a map.

Did…did he just leave me here alone with my Pikachu? Well, that wasn't totally true; his "Hana"chu was still here. But that still doesn't prevent me from trying to do bad things...Maybe there were guards still outside or something…

The door opened again, with the prince walking in with a roll of poster paper. I assumed it was the map.

He laid it down on the table completely spread-out, and when I looked at it, I thought my mind was Blown. First of all, this map looked like no place on earth, AND any place that wasn't a direct route to another city had no description aside from "Forest", "Cave" "Plains", etc.

"Now where do you live?"

"Uhm…err…It's someplace in behind the forest and such…" I said trying to squeeze my way out of this horrible idea.

"No one really lives in the forest. Though it's not like we've explored much of it…"

"Y-yeah! And you just haven't found my town yet. It's a small town. A _reeeeeeaaaalllly _small town."

"…I'm surprised, yet I guess I'm not surprised all that much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well no one lives anywhere out of big cities from what I've seen throughout my life. It's dangerous out there. The monsters attack you for no reason at all."

"By monsters, do you mean Pokemon?"

"I believe they're the same thing, so yes. The monsters are just so damn irritable. It's why we have this dome over us…It's here to protect us from the occasional attack by them."

"Occasional?" I asked him.

"Yes. We're generally safe because our multi-layered steel walls protect us from physical assaults, and we can launch an electric barrier around the entire dome for added protect on the ground, and to protect the greenhouse like glass on around the top from flying type monsters. I will say that they do have the power to punch through the walls if they really wanted to. But I assume it's just too much effort to do so. Even if you're angry, it's hard to ignore pain from electricity. It off-puts them extremely, and we're usually safe because of that."

"I…see…"

That would explain the electrical charge the walls seemed to have.

"The monsters are still irritable and dangerous however. Most of the pokemon used by the guards are controlled by shock collars…" he paused, and then pointed to his Hanachu.

"This little one is the only one we've managed to truly tame. He's the main reason why I'm interested in you."

See, that would of made me flush if I was really a girl (Probably), but it instead weirded me out.

"I-Interested?"

"Yes. No, don't worry, not like that. But rather because you have also tamed a monster."

"Oh more than one." I said trying to boost my ego.

"How many then?"

"Err…around 23 caught and trained, and 40 others caught. Though at this moment I only have 4 on me…"

He was genuinely impressed. "Wow... I'm really impressed…How'd you do it?"

"Like any other pokemon trainer would…Catch a pokemon in a pokeball."

"I…see. Then I have a request…"

A request? What did he need me for? Somehow I knew what he wanted in the back of my mind, but I choose not to say it for fear of being wrong.

"I would like you to lend us your expertise at trying to make friends with the monsters…or Pokemon. Also. If there are more of you, I would like to ask for their help too."

I knew it, but I was still happy about it. Getting others to trust pokemon seemed like a great job, something that wasn't needed back where I came from.

"A-after I try making friends with the pokemon, I-I'll go get the others…I-I want to see for myself how bad they are."

"Fair enough. We'll start in a couple days. I trust that you will keep your monsters in check?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I'll make sure they like you!"

"That's a lot of enthusiasm. And here I thought you were somewhat awkward and stotic…"

I blushed. I was really bad at staying stotic… And Kuri would always poke fun at me for it. I idolized the guy who could keep his cool. Yet I never could no matter how much I seemed like I was stotic and focused…I never was… I honestly couldn't help it...

"Aww it's not that embarrassing, don't worry. I thought it was cute." The prince teased.

_Cute_ was not what I wanted to be (openly), especially not to another guy.

"It wasn't cute…It was stupid to get like that."

"Stop being hard on yourself. You're better off to get some sleep. It's reaching midnight with all this stuff going on."

Realizing I _was _tired, I decided to heed his advice and go to bed.

…Though I honestly had no idea where to go to sleep.

"Uhm…" I started.

"Where do I sleep?"

"For now you will take an empty guard's quarter. By tomorrow night, I will likely have a home for you to stay in. I need to confirm your stay, but the owner of the home I am hoping to send you to is one of the few people who doesn't hate the monsters. He and his wife are very nice."

"Okay…Thank you…"

"You're welcome Yumi. Now go to bed."

I didn't do as he asked only for one reason…I had a question of my own.

"Is something the matter?" The prince asked when I wasn't doing anything.

"Why…Why are you trusting me so much? And it's not just you…No guard ended up following me into the dressing room… Nobody bothered to handcuff me to make sure I wouldn't get away…Why? I am an outsider who owns 4 of those "monsters" that your people are so deathly afraid of, and I won't even technically tell you where I live…Even if I had reasons, don't you have a responsibility to your people to be more cautious?"

To be honest, I'm not sure why I asked such a stupid question. I mean, the question itself wasn't that stupid, but I was seriously risking my security here…

He thought for a moment, then walked over to me and bent down to my eye level. Then he put his hand on my head and smiled.

"You really must come from a strange place…"

"Huh?" I said to him, a little bit annoyed that he was downgrading my new shorter height.

"Anybody here trusts one another deeply. It's strange, but it also makes sense. Anybody in this world has to deal with the fact that if they cause too much trouble, they could seriously hurt themselves and others. For example, if someone was to steal A LOT of money from me, I wouldn't be able to support the systems that we are supporting as easily, and in turn it would scare others into stealing money in order for themselves to survive. And if they take that much away from me… Or rather, the government…Then our defense systems can't be kept up to date, and the monster attacks would possibly kill us all…We all understand, or are at least really afraid of the danger they can pose when we're not protected. That possibility is 10 times as scary as the thought that someone might betray us. So at some point in our history, it became part of the norms to always trust one another and not do bad things. Whether it be out of fear or genuine good will, it just doesn't matter. We trust one another way too easily because it makes things easier for us, and we don't screw each other over because of the huge consequences that affect everybody directly. Does that make sense?" he explained.

For the first time, I was jealous of this place and their supposed closeness. Why couldn't more people be like that back home? Though I didn't exactly understand how this reasoning included me…

"Yes…Yes it does. But I'm not part of your culture…And I have "monsters"…It just seems like it is way too lax…" I told him.

"Yeah it is a little lax, I admit it. But we do that on purpose…It makes things easier. The main reason I guess is how I perceive you."

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"I can't bring myself to think you're faking being a good person. Remember how you thought I was being sexist for forcing you out of those clothes? That's something so simple that would be easy to go along with…But instead you questioned it for the sake of un-fairness. That seems to be inconvenient and a waste of time if all you wanted to do was to get in and cause trouble. You just seem to be too real with how you react to things…And that makes me feel I can trust you. Mix that with our general trusting atmosphere and my desire to fix this separation between humans and monsters, you have my reasons."

It was nice he thought of me like that…it made me kind of happy that I looked like someone who could be trusted.

"Oh…okay…" I didn't say much else. I had a lot on my mind all of a sudden, and my thinking process was slowed because of it. So I got up, and started walking towards the door.

"Yumi!"

I didn't respond. I was too busy thinking.

"Yumi!"

I once again didn't respond, and I almost reached the door.

"Hey Yumi! Respond!"

Immediately I turned around remembering that Yumi was the name I gave to him.

"W-what is it?" I asked the prince while laughing nervously.

"Two things. First of all, do you have any clue where the guards' quarters are?"

…No I didn't have any idea where they were. Damnit I was spacing out.

"Go down the main hall and into the door on the other side. Then it's the 4th door on the left."

"Ehehe…Thanks, I'm just tired…See ya!" I said as I ran towards the door he specified with Pikachu by my side.

"Humph…What a weird girl." The prince said while smiling. "Now time to ask our scientists what they think of this…And hopefully Yumi will actually be able to do something about this annoying predicament."

The prince turned off the lights to the discussion room, and went towards the dressers room.

I talked to the guards, and they directed me to an empty room. When I reached the room, I sat my bag and other things onto the floor by the entrance, then jumped onto the bed, snuggling the covers and enjoying the softness of a bed. It technically had been a while since I slept in a bed. It wasn't _that_ long ago, but it was still satisfying. Pikachu crawled up next to me.

"It's been a weird and long day hasn't it girl?"

Pikachu yawned in agreement.

"Yeah I know I know…I'll get some sleep. But that was still amazing wasn't it?"

"Pi?" She said in confusion.

"I mean how the prince said how they all trusted one another! Not only was I amazed he could say that with a straight face, but he actually sounded like it was true. And honestly from his attitude, I think it is."

At first I couldn't help but continue to think how amazing it was they were like that. And realizing that It was very awkward to try to sleep as a girl without being tempted to think about _things_, I continued to think about how amazing it was. However, as I continued to think about it, I started to realize just how bad the situation was that made them start believing in that.

"They only achieved this state because they trusted each other, not Pokémon. Pokémon was the thing that caused them to unite together. Not by being friends with them, but because of the exact opposite. So in order to make people trust each other like this back home, I have to create a situation in which they're forced to trust each other, or they all die…?"

I paused for a moment. Then continued mumbling to myself.

"I…I don't really want that. And even if I could, I probably never could force that onto people because I'm too nice…Damnit! Urgh…Isn't there another way? There has to be..."

This was getting me nowhere. I was now pissed off once more because I felt I finally found a cool symbolist approach to fix things, but in the end it collapsed on itself due to the situation that requires it. Also, even if I could direct their distrust and hate on something…The only thing that seemed big enough was Pokémon. And the distrust of Pokémon was the main thing I hated about the situation here…The thing I want to help fix.

"URRRRRRRRRRRRARGH." I ruffled my hair in frustration. I really thought about this stuff too much. Isn't there anything else I could think about…? Oh yeah! With all of the excitement, I forgot completely about if my friends were okay…or even if they were here. Where were they? Did they get suck into here like me? I looked up at the ceiling and stared, slowly asking the question, "Kuri…Chason…You're alright…Right?"

Chapter 2, end.

OMIGOD. I FINISHED. Geezz. That took forever. I admit that I thought about ending it back on page 10 when Domo was being "Violated", but I REALLY didn't want to end it on a sarcastic note like "My trip into an embarrassing hell already began." I wanted to get the feel of the story and its thoughts out in the second chapter. I wanted more mystery, or at least a form of questioning. Ending it on Domo asking "Are they alright?" felt like a fine place to finally put the ending. I didn't expect all of the filler (descriptions and believable transitions between conversations) to take up so much god damn space…Oh well. I thought this chapter was interesting and funny, much better than the first one. I wish that I could of shortened it…but I don't wanna cut any detail out, and I want to make sure people get the feel of the story by the second chapter. IE, what I think this chapter did. Overall though, thanks for reading, and the next chapter or two should be interesting. You'll finally get to see some pokemon action. :D.

Also just a note for anybody who doesn't know (since I wouldn't have if I didn't take AICE sociology.) what Ethnocentric means…

Ethnocentrism is when you judge a culture based on your own culture and identity. The simplest form of it would be food. Most american's find it extremely gross to eat dog…but certain places in Asia treat it as it a delicacy. Yet despite them thinking its good and it not really being that bad, we still think of it as terrible and gross. IE, judging their culture's taste in food through our own. Though as you might of thought, that's something that will happen no matter what, and generally isn't really turned into a fight or considering "that" offensive. It's only really used by sociologists or people who attack others for judging something they're not a part of. IE, what The Prince did. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Reverse Reverse Start.

There was a school. There was a classroom. There were classmates. _My _classmates. How did this happen? Oh right, I was informed this morning that I was supposed to join a school here. And when I asked the Prince why I had to, he just told me something came up and I couldn't look at the Pokémon right away (I know he said a couple of days…but School?!). Then he proceeded to tell me that I couldn't just wait around in this place for no reason, so I had to join something fill the time. I hadn't been in school since I was 12…and I'm 16 going on 17 now. I can't stand being in a classroom…being a trainer and traveling spoiled me rotten. All I honestly feel like doing is staring out the window (since I got a window seat) at the kids playing in the fountain below and think. Something I realized though was that during my conversation with the prince last night, I said I had 4 Pokémon on me. I totally forgot I caught that simipour on the way here (Damn thing attacked me!), which means I should of said I had 5 Pokémon on me…I wonder if he'll notice the difference…Well anyway, at least they didn't have a uniform here; it would have been terr…

My thought process was interrupted by a loud voice.

"YUMI. TAKAGAMI." Said a voice from above my head.

I put my pencil down, and stared up at her. I admit the teacher scared me a little.

"I understand you're new here, and that you're a foster child from the prince himself…But we _pay attention _in class young lady." She acquitted firmly.

"Y-yes ma'am…" I said with obedience.

"Good. Now answer this question. What does 5x-10x=50 equal?"

…Damnit, I never got past algebra 1 because I went to become a trainer. Did I even do that in Pre-algebra?

"U-Uhm…How do you do this again?" I asked weakly.

"Seriously? How old are you?" Said a voice from behind.

Okay. That was rude.

"Now now Brandon… While I have a problem with her not paying attention, it's not her fault she hasn't been in school for a while. She was in the wilderness according to the prince. Cut her some slack."

"Does that mean she had to fight monsters?" Some other girl asked.

Oh they had no idea.

"Now now, the people she lived with fought for her. It's a touchy subject because they may have…you know." The teacher explained.

I was amazed. Did the prince actually tell her that was my backstory? That was a flat out lie…

"Oh…I'm sorry Yumi." The girl explained, and then smirked a little without me noticing.

I was faking it, but I said very solemnly, "No its fine…"

"So back to the question cl-" the teacher was cut off by a bell, and the students grabbed their belongings.

Lunch time?

"Okay then. Gather your stuff and go to lunch."

All of the kids got up and left the room, but I sat there a moment waiting for them all to leave so I could sneak out quietly into a corner of the cafeteria or something. As I got up after everyone left, the teacher confronted me before I could get out the door.

"As you might of known, that was a lie." She told me.

"Ehe, I figured so, thanks…" I said as I tried to walk out the door, but she stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Don't go doing too much now okay Yumi? I'll help you with your studies privately."

"R-right…" I understood and ran off to the lunch area. It wasn't that hard to find, all of the chatter of kids made the location obvious.

When I got to the door and opened it, it was like I walked into a whole little different world. This was normal life, not a trainer's life… and it was boring. Well, at least until I was confronted by a certain girl. I was in line to get food, and while moving with the line, I noticed a girl was jumping from one place in the line to the next, slowing closing in on me. I wasn't sure why she was, but I admit that it made me slightly curious. When I was given my food, I walked over to the cafeteria benches and sat down in an area without anybody around. I sat there for a good few minutes and I was surprised to note that nobody really bothered me. They all just accepted me being here, and moved on. It could of looked like they didn't care from another perspective, but I didn't mind. I was glad to not have the pressures of someone saying hi to me at a time like th-

Suddenly, that girl that was jumping the line came and sat down next to me, eyeing me sporadically. What did she want?

"Uhm…" she started as she looked down the side of me towards my waist, and then smiled a bit.

"Yes?" I said in a somewhat cold way trying to avoid a conversation with her.

"Well…" She started, then came closer and whispered "That was some pretty bad acting…"

My instincts of alertness flew up. Acting? What is she even directly talking about? I had a feeling I knew what, but I asked her anyway.

"W-what acting?" I asked her.

"The fact that your family members may be dead. It wasn't _that _bad, but you failed to keep up being sad. I just noticed you in the line laughing at something, and you were just told that five minutes ago. If it was really that touchy, you would have been _really_ quiet."

First of all, I was laughing at the fact that the food here looks really good comparative to what I usually eat while traveling, so it was more just a chuckle. But damn it, what does that have to do with anything?

"I laughed cause the food here was better than what I usually eat while I travel. I found it funny and slightly ironic. I'm still sad about my families death…Don't assume so much." I told her, emphasizing on the "don't assume so much."

"And there ya go snarking at me. If you were really sad about it, you wouldn't have even brought it up; you would of avoided the words "family's death", and just stopped right there. What's really going on?"

I couldn't tell what she wanted…that was bad. Usually I can, but she confused me. While the logic wasn't bad, you can't _know _what someone else is feeling. You can only think you know… So this isn't to prove me wrong, but rather to get my attention. But about what? I was hoping not to get dragged into this too much.

"It's exactly as it was said. Nothing else. You can't force me to tell you what I feel."

"So you admit that you were feeling something else?!" She exclaimed and brightened. Thank god it was so loud in here that yelling didn't usually make everybody look at you. But damn, I opened myself up to that one.

"M-My emotions are my own. You can't force that on someone."

"I don't care. I'm just glad there's someone else who's not so fricken honest about themselves!" She said as she hugged me out of the blue.

"W-What?" I wasn't quite sure why she was so happy, she said the line so quickly…Not to mention she just _completely_ ignored what I said.

She looked up at me and laughed embarrassingly. "I'm sorry…Forgive me for acting so weird. It's just that I'm surrounded by a bunch of goody-two shoes and it's making me go insane. Ugh…You know what I mean?"

I seriously still had no clue what she meant.

"N-No…not really…could you let go?"

"Oh…I'm sorry hehe…I didn't mean to squeeze you." She let go, and then let herself be known. "What I mean is that…Everybody around here tells the truth, or at the very least a petty or noble lie that is found out really quickly. Nobody's _bad. _Y'know? By the way, my name's Nanami. Be sure to memorize it."

She talked extremely fast, so it was hard to keep up…My response was a bit flat because of this.

"I-I guess I do Nanami…"

She was giddy with excitement; it was a really weird site. "Great! Now do you want to tell me the REAL story? Eh eh?" She nudged me and looked at me innocently.

"I-I d-don't really want to…" I said in response.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhwwww…Come on. You could even lie again and I wouldn't care, but I'm…curious." She said while inching really close to me. She also grabbed my hand that was on the bench and felt it softly with her right hand.

Was she flirting with me?! Just what I needed…

"N-no…"I responded, but her hand slowly let go of my hand and traveled towards my waist. I jumped immediately out of my seat on…well I wasn't sure what. Instinct maybe?

"I'm sorry. I'm not telling you even if it _was_ different." I could see her snap her fingers under the table, but I didn't say anything.

"…Fine. I'll stop asking you. But sit down with me please, I'm bored during lunches."

I sighed, and then sat back down. "Why are you bored? Don't you have friends?"

"No, I'm relatively new here. Not as new as you, but I've only been in the school for a week."

"Is that so? Maybe you should befriend some people."

"I already have." She winked at me.

I sighed. I knew where she was going with this. But I was strangely okay with it. While I didn't exactly _trust _her, especially after finding out why she started talking with me, I felt like I knew her better than I would know anyone here.

"Okay fine, I'll be your friend…"

"Yay!" She hugged me again. What was with her? Not that I minded hugs…but still, I hugged her back this time.

"Your…welcome?" I told her.

She let go of the tight grip she had around me and looked directly at me. It was at this moment I noticed something about her…She was the same girl that questioned me in classroom about fighting "monsters". That same blue haired blue eyed girl who had such a sweet voice. It's like, despite her being the same person, I couldn't tell it was her. I didn't make the connection until she was up in my face. Maybe it's because I paid only a little attention to the class over all, but it still surprised me.

"Yes. I am welcome. Ehehe." She smiled this really big smile, it was almost creepy.

"Heh..." I answered back.

"So…" she started, and then rambled on for the rest of the lunch period while I just shuck my head in agreement with most of it. When the lunch bell rang, I thanked her out of courtesy, and immediately ran to my next classroom because I was afraid I'd get lost if I didn't get a head start. The mini maps are confusing here after all…But after I left, Nanami smirked.

"Heh…" She said as she tossed up and caught a miniaturized pokeball in her hand.

The rest of today was hard…I guess government wasn't that hard due to my dad being a lawyer (not to mention a sociologist), and him teaching me how governments work made learning theirs a lot easier. But English and science were impossible…They're expecting too much prior knowledge out of me, which of course I don't have. Though I digress, school was over and that meant I could finally figure out why I got stuck in a school. When the bell rang for the last time, I rushed out in order to hurry up and get back to the palace, but I was stopped by a bunch of police guards.

…The same ones that escorted me in the morning. I have to be escorted back as well? What happened to the leniency?

Some of the girls giggled and some of the boys laughed.

"The prince really must love her…Why does she need to be escorted? Is there something going on? He's been single for the longest time. I wonder…" Some girl in the class whispered a little too loudly.

Oh great…Gossip about me and a _guy _being together. Which while I understood why they could think that, it still wasn't exactly… Gossip I wanted.

The guards escorted me all the way back to the Guard's Quarters and let me set my stuff down.

"The Prince has given you permission to wander around the palace if you so wish. But that doesn't mean do whatever you want. Remember that."

Freedom… Yet no freedom. But hey, who's to complain? I've got a whole palace to myself despite it not being quite as fancy as the ones I've seen in movies...Though why is the prince still not letting me see the pokemon?

"May I ask where the prince is?" I pestered the guards before they could leave.

One answered, "Oh, he'll be around. But he's busy with a lot of stuff right now. And that goes for us too. So…" he turned and signaled the guards to follow him, and left marching away.

I let out a big exasperated sigh. Why did I have to go through with this…? School is just so boring comparatively…Luckily I don't have any homework being that I'm way to behind to really be able to do the work…But I want to do something! I can't even wander around the city, it's only the palace…I guess I'll talk to my pokemon for a bit.

I started reaching for my pokeballs, and then remembered about the Simipour. If he was still aggressive…then it would be a bad idea to bring him out. So I decided to go ask someone, or more specifically the prince, where I could let him out. Though honestly, it was really just an excuse to go see the prince and pester him.

I opened the door to find the prince right there in front of me. Damn he was so tall…

"Hello there. I'm here to inform you that the older couple is ready take you in and house you tonight. I'll show you the way when it gets late." He said with this…odd sense of formality. That formality peaked my interest, but I wasn't going to question him about it; it was too small.

"Oh okay. Is that…all?" I asked him.

"Yes. Now I must go. Excuse me." He turned towards the right and started walking.

I of course didn't want to leave it at that, so I tugged on him as he started in that direction.  
"Wait…"

The prince licked his lips and sighed like he expected this. And I guess…Who wouldn't?

"What is it?"

"Is there a place I can release my pokemon…?"

He seemed surprised by the question. Somehow, I think I know what question he thought I was gonna ask. And yeah, I _still _wanna ask it.

"Well…there's a big basketball gym area down the hall that is usually unoccupied at this time of the day. Your monsters can roam in there for a little while I guess. Not too long though."

That was good. A big gym would be perfect for my pokemon. Though they have basketball here? Is this earth or not?! Gosh this place is confusing…

"Thanks. But may I ask when I can see the pokemon?"

He stayed quiet for a bit and didn't respond. Then he turned away from me and said, "Don't worry, you'll meet them. I'm sorry if it takes a bit."

There was a small sense of bitterness in his voice, almost like he had trouble saying that…Was he lying? I sighed, I wasn't going to press him about it; I just couldn't.

"Oh okay…Well thanks anyway!" I said as I ran towards the gym.

The Prince sighed, and then mumbled to himself out of my hearing reach.

"I need to stop making decisions without consulting people first…I'm sorry Yumi."

I reached the gym area and found no one in it. I can't say was surprised _or_ expecting that. Both results had ideas supporting them…But that's not the point of this visit is it? I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out five pokeballs.

…Wait, five? Shouldn't there be six in my pocket? I should have an extra empty pokeball…

I pulled my pockets clean and nothing else was there. Did I lose it someplace? I checked my pokeballs for my markings of which pokemon they are…and I found "Pikachu, Zoroark, Espeon, Staraptor, and nothing."

So the simipour is the one missing?! How could I have lost it in such a short time!? Shit this was bad! If that thing gets loose…I don't wanna think about it.

I completely emptied my bag to see if I could find the thing. I even had Pikachu come out and help me look for it. But there was nothing; it was just a bunch of empty pokeballs and travel items.

"Where could it have gone…?!" I asked myself scrambling around.

"Where could of what gone?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned around to see the prince standing behind me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I came to see if you managed to find your way here. Now what have you lost?"

…This wasn't going to be pretty, but I decided to be truthful about this. So I told him all about the fact that I forgot to mention the simipour that I caught on my way here, and that I've lost its pokeball. He seemed surprisingly unconcerned about it though.

"Oh that's all? I would be more worried about it, but you make it sound like you've lost a ground type monster. Which isn't a problem for us generally."

"Wait, why is it not a problem?"

"Well because they're the only typing that can get around our walls and into the city. You're probably asking me why this ISN'T a bad thing, but I'd remember that we're not dumb. We have plans for that."

Now that I think about it, he's right when he says ground types can get around the defenses.

"What are these plans?"

"Remember those shock collar's I told you about? Well there's a reason why they always work…It's because almost the entirety of the monsters under our control are of the water typing. This was done specifically to counter those pesky ground types that can burrow in here. Every single guard "owns" a water type monster, and therefore we can generally counter the one or two burrowing monster that rears their little heads."

"And to relax you more, we have camera's set up on anywhere with soft ground, or heck, we even have some cameras in the plazas and alleyways to make sure."

That actually makes me more worried than feeling better…So they're spying on me?

"I-Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

He looked at me sternly. "Haven't we been over this?"

"W-well…No?" I responded weakly.

"We must be prepared. And remember what I said about our laws. By technicality, there isn't equality nor privacy. It's more of an implied rule. We'd like to provide as much freedom and privacy as possible. It's why we don't have them in individual houses…But safety comes first."

Oh right…I'm just so used to my way. I really should stop asking those things…but it just feels so off.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's okay. Though it'd be even better if you'd tell me where you're from…And no in the forest crap."

I gave no response. I still wasn't gonna answer that. Heh, Where I come from I'm not even sure how to say…

"Not going to huh? That's fine for now. But I'm expecting an answer eventually."

I sighed in relief while he smiled at me when I did so.

"He's _way_ to onto me." I thought to myself.

"Now pick up your stuff and come on. I have the place you'll be staying at ready."

"Alright…Are you sure the Simipour being lost is no problem though?" I said as I picked up my stuff and put it into my bag.

"Don't worry about it. We'll watch extra time to make sure nothing happens. Now follow me."

After around 10 minutes of walking, we reached a long black metal gate in front of a twisting walkway that led to a…relatively small house. Why so much space for such a little house?

"I'll call them." The prince said as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"We're here." He said into the phone. And with that, the gates opened automatically.

"Follow me." He told me. I sighed and obliged.

We followed the twisting walkway to the house and then an oldish man opened up the door and smiled.

"Welcome. And…" He stopped and bowed to us, keeping the friendly smile on his face.

"Oh uhm…Thank you." I said as I bowed out of courtesy. It was strange; I felt compelled to for this old guy's sake.

"Come inside and set your bag down Yumi. We've been expecting you."

I walked over and sat my bag down on the sofa to the right of the door. This was a small nice place. It was very reminiscent of a normal home from my hometown…

"I have distracted myself long enough. I must take my leave." The prince said to the older man.

"H-hey!" Not wanting to let him get away this time, I ran back to the entrance before I was quickly grabbed by a woman around the same age as the older man.

"tsk tsk tsk. You're really dirty. Perhaps you should take a shower."

"S-S-Shower?!" I exclaimed not realizing that I yelled my surprise out loud.

"Yes. I've been told you haven't taken one at all since you've been here."

"But but…That's not…" I paused suddenly realized what they were doing. The prince was totally gone now; they were distracting me.

"No buts…Now in the shower young lady!" She said as she pushed me in that direction.

"A-alright alright!" I screamed as I flushed and ran towards the bathroom.

I wasn't there for it, but the old man smiled and said to the old lady "She's even more embarrassed about it then we were."

"He honey. She's technically a he." The old woman stated.

"Not anymore she's not. It's best for her to get over it as soon as possible. All the embarrassment is in the mind and once that is gotten over, the body feels completely normal."

"You're right, but give the guy some time. I know the feeling…"

"I will, don't worry. Let's not put stress on her by telling her we know. If we did, then she'd never get used to it."

"It's he honey."

"You're not gonna let this go now are you?"

"Nope. And I'm going to be insistent on it until he gets used to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go comfort 'her'."

The old lady walked over to the bathroom door and left the old man, or "her" husband alone.

"No. In reality, you're just doing that to mess with me..." The old man mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, I was having a terrible time with this. I had no desire to do this; I was hoping to avoid taking a shower entirely. But when I tried to sneak out the old lady stood in front of me and said sternly "Get clean young lady."

And my response was always "Y-yes ma'am…"

After that I managed to get every piece of clothing off of me without having too much trouble. But it was hard to look down and really say to myself "It's not there" despite me knowing the truth. Though honestly, it was weird…I never felt like my body was wrong. Everything was fine, and despite my reactions, the entirety of me felt…normal. If Memories of me being a guy weren't so fresh, I wouldn't even care likely. My body works and feels like it has always been this way. Perhaps that was a good thing, because if I'm stuck like this forever…I will eventually be unable to really recall what it felt like to be a guy and I'll get over it.

…Though right now, I think I'm turning off the lights while I take this shower; still not used to this.

I reached in and turned on the shower and when I did, I sat down and curled up against my knees underneath the spray of warm water. Ah rushing water, amazingly peaceful, even in a bathtub. So peaceful and nice that I could just drift away…

And unfortunately, my lack of sleep from the previous night caught up to me, and I fell fast asleep under the comforting warm water.

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. In fact it's been so long that I decided to end to chapter here just because of that. So yeah, technically there was no Pokémon action…So in apology, I'll give a kokoro connect-like preview of the next chapter. I don't think it's nearly as effective at wowing you like the show does with its previews due to the music and the way the quotes go. But I'll try my best. xD (Also remember that nothing is being cut out. I'm just stopping the chapter before the original predicted ending. Besides, with me, I honestly think you'll get it quicker this way. :P

Quote preview:

"Zoroark Night Daze! Cover for it!"

"Uhm Zoroark, I don't think it's a good idea to touch that…Hey, are you listening to me!?"

"I'm glad I could help. Is this what they meant by Pokémon having slight anger problems?"

"I trusted you…and you failed me. Do you have an explanation?"

Speculate if you want :P. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there guys. :D Thank you for the favs and thank you "Someone" for the review.

To respond to your complaints, I have to say that for the first one…

That was a result of lack of planning. Not so much bad planning…But when I thought of the story in my head, all I did was connect the important plot points. (Using the second chapter of the story as an example, It went something like… "Wake up. Get to the door of dome. Get dragged into talking with the prince. Have the conversation go on for a while. Then go to sleep."

Each of those scenes was well thought out beforehand what I generally wanted to happen. Everything else however was "filler" that was needed in order to let the story make sense and be funny.  
I just basically didn't realize how many pages the scene changes ended up taking. Which means that in order to keep a smaller length (And to get it out there), I had to cut chapters off. (I was nervous about the first chapter. So I slightly rushed the events to just make the space rift appear and get right too it.)  
…So it ended up with a much slower pace than I thought it was going to. xD;  
As for the second question…you'll find out the answers to those questions sometime. :P

Also keep in mind that one of the quotes from the preview has been changed a bit. It's just the one where I order Zoroark to use night Daze.

Now let's…

Chapter 4; Reverse Reverse Start.

…!

I opened my eyes to see a ceiling in front of me. I immediately sat up.

"Huh?" I was lying on the couch, naked yet wrapped in a towel and under covers.

"I guess I fell asleep."

"In the shower." A voice from behind said to me.

I twisted my body backwards to see the older man that invited me in last evening.

"O-Opps…" I sweat-dropped.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you woke up now. I would of had to pull you awake if you didn't get up soon. It's time for school."

Oh right…_school_.

"Alright…Where are my clothes?"

"If you're talking about the ones you were wearing yesterday, they're folded right next to you. Oh, and your monsters are out in the back playing."

"In the back?" I asked very curiously.

"Here, I'll show you." He said to me as he motioned for me to get up.

I carefully made sure that the towel was on tight and I stepped out onto the back porch to see Zoroark Pikachu and Espeon playing with Staraptor watching over them.

I smiled; they're still good friends. Though something was off with Zoroark…He seemed like he didn't want to pay attention to them.

I stepped into the grass to feel the wind blowing extremely coldly and I ran back inside to put on my clothes before I continued.

"Brr…"

"Yumi, Don't forget you don't have much time left before you go. It's still quite a walk." The older woman said.

"Yes Ma'am." I responded as I ran outside to greet my pokemon again.

...Only to see Zoroark staring profusely at Pikachu, and Pikachu staring angrily right back.

"H-hey whats the matter you two?" I asked them.

"Pikapi! Pikachu!" She said as she pointed to Zoroark.

"Uhm pikachu, I still don't understand you."

Pikachu sweat dropped, obviously annoyed.

Zoroark just scoffed at Pikachu and me and walked towards the house.

What kind of reaction was that? What's with him?

"Hey Zoroark, what's wrong?" I said as I grabbed his shoulder.

Zoroark stared at me angrily then grabbed my hand and threw me onto the floor.

Pikachu, Staraptor and Espeon all looked at Zoroark with daggers in their eyes. They couldn't understand why Zoroark was acting so pissy.

"Ow…Zoroark…why'd you do that?"

Zoroark just ignored me and walked to stare back at Pikachu as if he was challenging her.

Pikachu's electricity crackled, showing its apparent anger.

"H-hey…Come on guys!" I exclaimed, but they didn't listen to me.

"Oh boy…I expected this." Said a voice from behind me again; it was the old man.

"E-expected?" I asked him.

"Do you have a soothe bell?"

"A soothe bell? Yeah I do but…"

"Go get it and hurry before something starts up."

"R-right." I said as I ran inside to look through my bag for my soothe bell.

I came back to them with it in hand.

"This right?" I asked the old man.

"Yes that's it." He said as he took it from me and went closer to zoroark.

"H-hey! Don't get too close!"

He ignored me and when he got close enough, he waited for Zoroark to turn to him.

When Zoroark did, he rang the bell a few times and hung it around Zoroark's neck.

Zoroark suddenly seemed confused. Like he didn't know what he was doing.

"There. Now isn't that better Zoroark?"

"Zoar…" He responded with a slight moan and lowered his head.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked Zoroark.

"Zor…" Zoroark sweatdropped.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu wacked Zoroark's head.

"Huh?" I asked confused upon what was happening. Zoroark seemed fine now.

"Zoroark's fine now. I don't know why it happened so quickly but…"

"What happened so quickly?" I asked him.

"Most monsters are irritable for no real reason. As to why I said "quickly"…" He paused.

"Oh look at the time! Time for you to get to school!" He said as he pushed me too return my pokemon and run towards the school.

Why didn't he want to answer that question? Well it didn't matter because he basically just kicked me out the front of the house.

I sighed, and then sent out Zoroark before we left the property.

"What was with you?"

Zoroark didn't give an answer. I assumed it was because he wasn't even sure himself.

I deeply sighed this time. "Are you okay right now?"

Zoroark responded healthily.

"That's good…but just in case I want you to walk with me. Just illusion yourself to look like another kid okay?"

I wanted to make sure I didn't miss a second of what Zoroark did. He's very rarely been that pissed over nothing that I could see.

Zoroark happily complied, letting its eyes glow for a second then he took the form of…me as a guy.

"Couldn't think of anyone else?" I asked him.

Zoroark smiled with my face.

"Heh. Alright that's fine. Let's just go."

Zoroark nodded and we walked off towards school.

-During the time right after me and Zoroark started walking towards school-

Inside of the dresser's room however, there was something else going on. The prince stepped inside of the room.

"Oh look, she cleaned this place up. I'm glad, it makes getting to them much easier." He said to himself.

He opened the door to what looked like a closet, but in reality was a flight of stairs downwards. He went down them, careful not to fall.

When he got to the bottom, there were scientists in lab coats everywhere. One in particular was familiar from before.

"Hey Suzie. What did you call me down here for?"

"The prince?" One girl turned around and looked at him. She was the Dresser girl that gave me my clothes.

"Relax, you don't need to be so formal with me."

"But I want to. It makes you look cooler then you actually are."

The prince felt a sting from that. "Hey now…Come on…That wasn't needed."

"Oh trust me, it was. Now as for what I wanted you for…I honestly can't remember. But I think I was pissed at you for deciding stuff on your own."

"I'm sorry okay! She seemed like she knew what she was doing."

"You should know that no human could fix this by themselves. You know the conditions."

"Yes ma'am…"

Though I admit not informing you on our progress was part of the problem…"

"Part of it she says…" The prince mumbled.

"I'll put all of the blame on you if you don't shut up."

The prince immediately shut up.

"Good boy. No-" Suzie was cut off by a screaming assistant.

"Ma'am! We got a lock on it for a just a second!"

"Really?! Bring me there right now!" Suzie said in response.

"A lock on that energy emission you guys were talking about?" the prince asked.

"Yes, but only for a second! Then it dispersed and gave us multiple signals once more…"

"What do you think was causing it?"

"I dunn-"

Suddenly, the prince's phone rang. He picked it up.

"What is it?"

He heard what the other side had to say.

"Damnit…That girl…I can't believe her. You have full permission to use monsters!" The prince held back his frustration.

-Meanwhile, back to me-

"Let's stop by the fountain Zoroark! I'm already tired from walking."

Zoroark looked at me in a questionable manner.

"Okay fine, I just wanna stop. Come on, please?"

Zoroark shrugged his shoulders and obliged.

We sat down at the edge of the fountain and I looked at the water.

Suddenly Zoroark shouted and a blue ball like thing hit me on the head, almost knocking me into the water.

"W-what in the world?" I said as I looked down at this blue ball with what looked like cracks in it.

Then it suddenly uncurled to reveal itself as a living thing, and it looked hurt badly.

"W-hat are you? You look slightly familiar…" I said as I examined it. I pulled out my pokedex and when I scanned it, the pokedex said it was a sandshrew due to the body make up.

"So you're blue huh? I'm assuming that makes you a water type judging by patterns…"

The thing looked like a little baby; I couldn't help but want to care for it. Who could do such a thing to this poor Sandshrew?

Zoroark suddenly tried to gain my attention.

"What is it Zoro-"

I looked behind me to see I was surrounded by guards and the fountain was to my back.

"W-what is it?" I asked them nervously.

"Hand over the monster in your hands!"

Are they talking about this Sandshrew? Were they the ones that did this to it? I was suddenly slightly angry and annoyed. Perhaps I should of expected this considering what the prince told me, but actually seeing the effects burned me up. I didn't want them to touch the Sandshrew, it's not like the thing could do harm even if it was angry. Wait…was that what Zoroark was affected by? Wait, damnit this isn't the time for thoughts about past events…

"Hand it over now." They said threatening me with electrically charged spears.

…I couldn't take this. All of this was too much. It was too different from where I come from. To me, if I couldn't live in a world where pokemon were accepted, then everything was bad. I couldn't help it, the idea that pokemon were my equals and that we helped and supported each other was too deeply ingrained me to care. I knew it was a bad idea, and I knew fighting here would do no good, but I wasn't sure what else to do. Everything… was just…too…different.

"Zoroark…" I said under my mouth as I clenched my fists.

Zoroark looked at me confused.

"Double Dark pulse, clear them out of here…"

"What did you say?!" They inched closer.

Zoroark knew he had no time to question my orders, so he responded by gathering dark energy in his hands in the form of circling rings.

"Remember, We don't want to hurt you gir-Hey, what is that kid doing?! Energy?!"

Zoroark let loose the pulses and cleared the area of guards; they were pushed back into rubble.

"Let's hurry, Zoroark reveal your form, it's alright!"

Zoroark did so, and then followed me as I ran into the connecting alleyways between apartments.

"Don't worry little Sandshrew, it'll be alright." I said to it as we were running.

It looked up at me and smiled a bit, snuggling into my chest. (I was so anxious at the moment that the breasts thing didn't even pop up in my mind.) I then took out an empty pokeball and captured the sandshrew. Only for a little bit will you have to stay with me, I promise…

"We're going right Zoroark!" I said as we reach a 4 way point in the alleyway. But before we could get there, a big blue instead of red Charizard landed on the ground in front of me.

I skidded to a stop and tried to turn around. Following its landing, the aqua blue Charizard fired off a water move of some sort as I ran in the other direction. Before the water move could make contact with me, Zoroark stepped in front of the jet of water, tanking it with his hands. Knowing what Zoroark was going to do before it even happened; I grabbed Pikachu's pokeball and maximized it.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt, no questions asked!" I exclaimed as I threw Pikachu's pokeball onto the ground next to Zoroark to release her.

Pikachu heard my order and summoning electricity in less than a second, she fired it off at the blue Charizard, shocking it to the core. Immediately the water stopped spraying and Zoroark could move freely again.

"Zoroark, send it flying with another dark pulse!"

Zoroark gathered dark energy once again and fired it off at the already being electrocuted Charizard and sent it directly into the back wall of the alleyway.

With no time to rest, a guard jumped down from the top of the left building and began charging at me with spear in hand.

"Zoroark, help me out here!" I exclaimed as I readied myself. Zoroark's eye's gleamed in response.

I ran towards the guy as he seemed confused and punched him hard in the stomach.

"Pikachu now!" I said as I jumped backwards to achieve a safe distance.

Making her tail become a glimmering silver, Pikachu jumped into the sky and then slammed her iron tail into the guard's head, beating him into the ground.

He wasn't dead, but that damn looked like it hurt.

Zoroark barked to gain my attention, and I looked back over to see a dark blue hippowdon walking towards us while calling down rain from above due to drizzle I presumed.

Next to the Hippowdon stood a guard with a scowl yet a smile on his face.

"Now that you've gone and caused trouble, I'm afraid we'll have to capture you. And damn do I want to know how you manage some to coordinate those monsters. You're gonna have to teach me after we do capture you."

Heh, He thinks he's gonna capture me? Good luck trying. I don't think they even know how to fight with pokemon correctly. They may be dangerous in numbers, but I doubt they have ever even fought together much.

"Like hell I will." I said as I grabbed my third Pokémon, Espeon, and released her into the world.

"Hippowdon; Surf! Swamp this whole area!" The guy exclaimed.

Hippowdon called upon and gathered energy from inside and outside of itself to summon a giant wave of water meant to flush me out of the alleyway.

"Espeon Pikachu Zoroark, Stay close to me!"

They all gathered around me ready for my next order.

I waited until the wave was extremely close, then I shouted "Use Protect Espeon!"

A green shield of energy appeared around us right before the wave crashed over us. But they didn't see that, and that was part of my plan.

When the water washed out of the alleyway, my Pokémon and I were gone. Not anywhere to be seen.

…At least to their eyes.

Two more guards then appeared on the scene. One with a blue Sandslash, and one with a blue Camerupt.

"Sir, did you get her?"

"Yes I believe so. Though it's strange, I figured we would have at least seen her and her monsters wash out into the open. But I haven't seen anything."

At the very instant he finished those words; Camerupt was lifted into the sky by a force unknown to them.

"W-what in the world?" the guard standing next to the Camerupt exclaimed before being slammed into the wall by the very same psychic'd camerupt.

"Where in the?!" Another guard yelled.

Out from behind the guard next to the hippowdon came a huge amount of electricity that shocked the remaining two guards and their pokemon to fainting.

This electricity gained the attention of an unknown boy standing on top of a building a little ways away. He then started towards the source; jumping from building to building.

"Good job Pikachu." I said as I petted the panting Pikachu.

Zoroark was standing in the same place that we were standing when we hid under Espeon's protect, and he was quite tired.

"I know that was tough to create the illusion like that under that much stress, but thanks Zoroark." I said to him.

Zoroark smiled trying to signify that he wasn't tired, but it obviously took its toll on him. Still, he was raring to go. There may not have been a battle as life threatening as this one, but there had been much tougher ones.

"Come on guys. Let's hurry up and get out of here." I said to them.

They all complied and walked with me towards the fountain. When we got near the fountain, I heard glass break a little far away, and I ordered everybody to be ready.

Then, out of the windows, guards jumped out. In almost every window I can see, two to three guards jumped out of them. And they already surrounded me again; this time completely.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison to no one in particular…?

Well whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter. Them surrounding me and not attacking made my choice of moves easy.

"Espeon, Use protect over me and Pikachu!"

A Green energy shield once again surrounded me and Pikachu.

"Zoroark; use a full powered Night Daze!"

Zoroark Gathered dark energy into a ball and then slammed it into the ground, expanding the move like an explosion. The explosion ripped apart some of the ground right where it was hitting and it destroyed edges of the stone apartment. The guards were sent flying in all directions, not one of them seemingly conscious after that.

"Great Job Zoroark." I said as I returned Espeon and Pikachu. I only did this because I planned to escape the city through illusion. And hiding both me and him was hard enough, Pikachu and Espeon weren't needed.

Before Zoroark could respond however, the ground started shaking.

"A-an earthquake?!" I yelled.

Around the area where Zoroark used Night Daze, not to mention where he is right now, the ground started cracking and black light started seeping through those cracks.

"W-what? Zoroark I think you should get away from there!" I yelled.

Now the ground completely broke open and a pitch black slate made of something I couldn't tell floated up emitting pulses of…some type of energy. Though the earthquake have stopped, so that's a good thing.

"W-what is that thing?" I asked to no one in particular.

Then I noticed something. Zoroark was mesmerized by the floating thing. So I called to it to get its attention.

"Zoroark!"

His only response was to raise his hand towards the floating slate.

"Uhm Zoroark, I don't think it's a good idea to touch that…Hey, are you listening to me!?" I exclaimed.

It was to no avail, Zoroark completely ignored me. So I decided to take the easy way out. I reached for zoroark's pokeball, but before I could do anything, Zoroark grabbed the slate and immediately pulses of dark energy flew past me knocking me off balance and it made me drop his pokeball. It felt like I was hit by a dark type move…what could this mean?

I looked back at Zoroark to see him struggling and slightly moaning while the slate poured dark energy into him.

"Zoroark! Che…" I looked back down to see that suddenly Zoroark's pokeball was gone and that the world had gained a dark red, almost black tint to it.

I tried to speak, but then I realized that there was no air for me to breath. No air? I turned to see zoroark staring at me with his eyes glowing red. He gathered energy entirely from inside himself, and started powering a dark pulse.

I had to get out of here. I didn't even try to take a breath before I got caught in this…hell does that even matter? This _is _an illusion after all…

I tried to run but I was immediately caught by crystalized water, and then the crystals started encasing me from the legs up. Damnit! I can't hold my breath much longer…What's going to happen to me? Why is Zoroark doing this…? It's because of…that…slate…right?

I couldn't even think much longer. I was feeling light headed from the supposed lack of air…Zoroark's illusions were never this powerful…

The crystals incased me up to my belly, but it didn't matter. I was already loosing consciousness from no air. Zoroark…why…?

Zoroark smiled, unable to control himself. He jumped up high above me and was about to fire an overpowered dark pulse when suddenly…

While in the air, a normal Flygon using dragon rush smashed into Zoroark sending him flying into one of the apartment buildings, immediately ending the illusion.

The crystals disappeared and I could suddenly breathe just fine. That was scary…

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Said a voice from the top of the apartment building that was to the left of me.

"W-were you the one that saved me?" I asked him, completely nerve wracked over the earlier scenario.

"What? Oh hold on… Flygon come over here!" Flygon obliged and flew towards to the boy.

The boy jumped off the top of the apartment building, stepped on flygon as the dragon flew past, and then landed on the ground.

Where have I seen those acrobatics movements before…? And a normal Flygon too? Nah, couldn't be her…Could it? My mind was pondering the thought of the boy being the gender changed version of Kuri…but I wasn't about to ask that thought out loud, it'd be too embarrassing.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't hear you from up there. Could you say what you said again?" He asked me.

"I was asking if you were-" I was cut off by the boy.

"Hold on! Flygon, be ready!" he exclaimed.

"huh?" I said in confusion.

"Look behind you, the Zoroark's still conscious."

I turned around to see Zoroark getting up out of the rubble. He looked beat up…

"Flygon. Don't give it an inch to get ready. Use Draco Meteor!"

The Flygon gathered dragon energy into the form of a ball of orange light.

"Fire!" The boy ordered.

The flygon aimed upward and shot 20 or so streams of dragon energy that arched right back into the ground where Zoroark was getting up at.

When the lights crashed down, they crushed Zoroark underneath them, causing Zoroark to faint from too much damage being taken.

"Z-zoroark…" I mumbled in a whiny way.

"There you go!" He exclaimed, but paused when he saw my reaction.

"Wait, what's the matter? And may I ask your name so I have something to call you by?"

"err…My name's Yumi…and the thing is…that's my Zoroark, I was friends with it…"

"Oh…"

"But thanks for helping me…"

"I'm glad I could help. Is this what they meant by Pokémon having slight anger problems?"

"huh?" I said in amazement. He knew what "Pokémon" were? Though in my surprise I completely ignored the question posed to me.

"O-oh, uhm…Pokemon's just a word I use to describe 'monsters'. Oh silly me, I really should be using nicknames." He said as he stuck his tongue out at me. Do guys do even do that?

Maybe…Maybe he's from wherever I'm from!

"It's a nickname I know too." I said in response.

"You know it?!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah. And speaking of pokemon…" I said as I picked up Zoroark's pokeball and returned him.

"A pokeball?! They lied to me! There are people with pokeballs here…" he said in a somewhat pouty way.

Ha, he _must_ be from my world if he's saying that. He has to be. But before I question him…

"Give me a second…"

"Uhm…okay?" He said confused.

I walked over to where Zoroark was before I returned him to his pokeball and picked up the dark slate from earlier. It wasn't pulsing any energy anymore, in fact, it felt fine now. It was just a black colored slate made out of something I couldn't recognize. I knocked on it, and nothing. Just great…

The boy walked over to me and looked at me, then directed his attention at the slate.

"What is that?" He asked me.

"I don't know. But it's the thing that made my Zoroark go insane...I'm almost sure of it."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I told him as I put the slate into my bag. After all this, I finally regained my composure. Grasping the full situation, I realized that I don't think the guards were done yet. Actually, where are the guards that Zoroark hit away with Night daze? They're not in the spots that we left them in…Then the bad realization came to me.

"Uhm…What's your name?" I somewhat whispered to him.

He took a moment to respond, but then he said "Kuron. Kuron's my name. Why are we whispering though?"

"Because…" Suddenly I was grabbed from behind in a way that which prevented me from getting to anything important.

"D-damnit!" I exclaimed with annoyance.

"Shut up little girl." Said the guard.

"Che…" Was my only response.

"W-what?!" Kuron screeched and kicked and managed to get out of the guard's grip.

He then took a fighting stance, ready to fight them off if need be.

"I wouldn't do that. The girl might get hurt." One of the guards said.

Kuron froze. He didn't move. He just stood there standing and staring at me, seemingly to contemplate what do to. But his face…it looked…Scared.

"I would hurry up and return the monster to where it came mister. I might have to do something with little Yumi here."

This guy knew my fake name? Probably sent her by the prince himself. Oh god was he going to be pissed…Though I hated this; I can't believe I was playing the damsel in distress. The literal damsel... Ugh…

"I…" Kuron started.

"Yes?" the guard said.

It was slight but…I could see Kuron shaking. Was he that scared? I guess it's not an easy choice but…

"I-I g-give…" Kuron said as he returned Flygon to its pokeball. Then he raised his hands up, and the guards grabbed him.

"Now you two will be coming with us." The guard holding onto me said as he forced me to walk towards the palace.

-At the palace in a hallway-

The guards opened up a door to a rather dark room with two chairs in it and a few people over on the other side of the room. They sat us onto the two chairs violently and tied our hands, our bodies, and our legs to the chairs with rope.

I looked over at Kuron and he seemed to be a little bit better than before, but he still didn't want to talk much.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this…" I said to him.

He paused before responding, than said "No it's okay. The fact I had pokemon was going to be found out eventually…"

I was about to question that when suddenly the prince coughed to gain attention to him once more.

I mentally tried to avoid eye contact with him, because I knew he would be pissed.

"I trusted you…and you failed me. Do you have an explanation?" He asked me.

"...I do, but would it make a difference?" I responded while looking away from the prince.

"That depends on the explanation."

"Would you be willing to let me explain it? I need my bag…"

The prince paused, then gave me a stern look.

"Alright. I will release you from your binds to allow you to do this. However…"

The prince pulled from under his cape a short sword. Very deadly looking.

"This right here is a sword. A sword forged by real forgers. A sword forged not by energy like Pokémon attacks, but by pure raw materials and heat. Ergo, you have no resistance to the attributes of it. Meaning that you will _die_ if I stab you."

I gulped, extremely nervous. I wasn't sure what to think at the moment, my brain wasn't working.

"W-whats it for…?"

"It's for if you try to escape or do anything but the explanation. I don't have time nor am I the mood for games this time."

I gulped again.

"A-alright…fine…" I responded.

The prince then cut the ropes binding me with the sword and directed me to where my bag was.

Nervous, I took a while finding it trying to uselessly condense my thoughts. The fear I felt from something that could kill me in an instant was a little too much pressure for me. It made me scramble, and I was afraid I'd mess up my explanation of the events that transpired.

After a little bit of stalling on my part, I grabbed the slate out of the bag and turned to the prince.

I took a deep breath…Then explained.

"This slate made my Zoroark go berserk. The moment he grabbed it, he tried to choke me with an illusion and kill me. I had no control over his actions…"

"Intriguing…Suzie, come ov-"

The Dresser girl came in with excitation and took it right from him.

"This has to be it! I can feel it! I'll be right back with the results!" Suzie exclaimed as she went down the stairs of that led to the laboratory that I didn't know about.

"Man she's fast…Oh well." The prince said with a sigh.

"S-so what does that mean?"

"We'll both find out after Suzie, the girl that just took that slate away from me, finishes. But there's another part to this…Why in the world did you attack our guards?" He held the sword to me.

"If I said it, it wouldn't matter…" I explained to him.

"While I agree with that to probably be the case, you should stop accepting your fate so much. I don't care if it's an excuse; explain to me what your reasoning was."

I paused, and then I decided there was no escaping telling him what I felt.

"I attacked them because they were attacking and hurting a baby "monster". I couldn't stand it; the thing couldn't even hurt them…!"

"Did you understand the context of the situation?" He asked me.

Urgh…Those words pierced me. I gave no response.

"So you acted on impulse to protect a monster?"

Again, no response, he was reading my mind basically.

"Let me ask you a final question…Is it so wrong to want to keep monsters out of the city or working for us when they specifically turn on us in random fits of rage? Is it wrong when they are the ones to put us into this situation?"

…No. Of course it isn't. But I couldn't answer that. Even if I knew that was the right answer, I'd be contradicting my actions, or at the very least proving him correct.

After some time of silence, the prince sighed and slightly face palmed. He then sheathed his sword.

"I don't want to believe it, but what Grant and Chile told me all those years ago was true. I can't imagine any other situation plausible enough to fit."

"H-huh?" I said to him in confusion.

"Alright, let's fully prove this. Yumi, are you really a guy?"

Wait WHAT? How did he know that?!

"U-Uh…" I paused.

"Not anymore…" I said as I looked away.

Kuron's ears perked up at this, and he paid full attention now.

"Figured so. And you came from someplace else, not on this world correct?"

"I-I think so…"

The prince sighed. "This just got a whole lot bigger…"

"H-how did you know that though!?" I exclaimed somewhat embarrassed.

"I didn't. I only assumed based upon two other people. That Couple that let you stay at their house? They told me that's where they came from. And that they had an unexplainable sex change, and that they knew monsters as Pokémon. I didn't believe them, but being the nice guy I am and it being the policy of our country, I let them find a place to stay here. They were the ones that managed to tame Hanachu with some sort of bell."

Wow…That's news to me.

"How long have they been here?" I asked him.

"Twelve years. They've been here for twelve years." He explained.

"Wow…So I'm not the only one…"

"Uhm… uh…" Kuron tried to get our attention.

The prince turned to him and asked, "What is it?"

"I think I'm from the same place as her...or him…okay fine, the same place as Yumi!" He said.

The prince sighed again.

"It is true that I haven't seen you here before…But before we go on with that…Speaking of "Yumi", is that your real name _Yumi Takagami_?" he asked as he turned to me.

Kuron flailed as much as someone could flail while tied to a chair.

"Yumi Takagami?! Domo's sister?! Aren't you a little old to be her?" he exclaimed and asked.

Oh boy, I expected this. It's Kuri alright. That actually made me happy though.

"No Kuri, I'm really Domo himself…" I told her…or him. Whatever.

Kuri showed quite a range of facial expressions at that moment.

"D-Domo! I thought me and Chason lost you!" she errr, he…ah you know what? I'm just going to refer to Kuri as a girl no matter if she's a girl or a boy. It's just too confusing otherwise…

The prince coughed. "I hate to interrupt the reunion between friends…bu-" The prince was cut off by Suzie screaming, "YESSSSSSSSSSS. THIS IS IT!"

The prince thought to himself "Can I EVER finish a conversation…?"

Suzie came running in wearing a lab coat and glasses holding the slate in hand.

"This, this is the source of our problems! And it's gone for good!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"The source you say?" The prince asked.

"Yes!"

"Uhm, if I may say so, am I missing something…?" I asked them.

Suzie sighed.

"I'll start from the beginning for you two, get ready for a long explanation…"

Chapter 4 end.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOUH.

Cut ya off didn't I? sorry. XD But tells me what you thought of the chapter eh? :P I can't believe I managed to type up 12 pages of stuff in 6 hours with my attention span…(it was actually really good this time. :D). The other 5 pages were from before. But in anycase, I assume the reason why I got so into this is because this is THE chapter that comes together to explain so much…yet still leaves you with a bunch of questions.

…Oh and it was my first time "writing" a battle of the sorts. (I've _thought_ of plenty. Lol) Tell me what you think of that too.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review once again. I have to say, that was just an error on my part. I won't go back and fix the entire area that has "I" where "he/she" should be for 3rd person perspective…but I will fix the whole "Domo know's Suzie's name before it's told to him" thing. Now it is announced what her name is in chapter 4. Hope that helps xD;.

Disclaimer: in order to avoid problems with messing up year calculations, I used this year AS Domo/Yumi's year in order to make it easier on myself. Besides, it's not like Pokemon really has a "timeline" in direct years. It's only been complied in order of events (and its fan-made to boot)...So I took an easy route with the years mimicking our own, I hope you guys can let that slide. I honestly wasn't sure what to start with if I had to put pokemon events on a TIMED timeline...lol

Reverse Reverse Chapter 5.

"So how much do you two know about how monsters use attacks?" Suzie asked.

"Uhm…I know that they use some sort of energy…But…" Kuri started.

"That is correct, but do you know the technical details?"

Both of us stayed quiet, exemplifying our lack of knowledge.

Suzie sighed, and then went on to say, "Simply put, the world is flowing with energy of each type. Monsters can use this energy to create things out of thin air, assuming they know how to form the energy to that type of attack. And before you ask, yes they can create attacks from their own body; however, it is not nearly as versatile. Though at the same time, it gives the moves more power."

Huh…that explains so many things…But what does that have to do with their problem?

"So what does that have to do with your problem?" I asked her, repeating my thought process out-loud.

"I think it'd be best if I showed you with your monster that went out of control earlier."

"W-what? What about Zoroark?"

"So Zoroark's its name eh? Well release your monster into the world. I want to test something."

"Er…" I paused.

"I'm not giving you any choice in the matter. It would be for your own good anyway." She said in this weird teasing tone. What, am I supposed to feel guilty about not wanting Zoroark to go insane again?

I sighed and the prince let me grab Zoroark's pokeball out of my bag. I released him into the room in a flash of red energy.

Zoroark shook its fur upon release, and then held itself in the gut in pain.

"Z-zoroark…! You're back to normal right?" I asked him.

Zoroark looked at me confused, almost as if he didn't know what happened. He then acted like he suddenly remembered something.

"Now Zoroark…Can you please…" She stopped her sentence as she pulled out the dark slate from earlier.

"Touch this?"

Woah woah time out! She wants Zoroark to touch the thing that made him go insane? Is _she_ insane?!

"You want him to touch the thing that made him-" She cut me off.

"Yes yes I know, relax. Nothing will happen. Just touch it 'Zoroark'." Suzie said smiling nicely to the dark fox.

I was quite frankly scared out of my wits. What was she thinking?! But even if I tried to do anything, the prince would hold me back, and if I went too far, likely threaten me with his sword…

"Please?" She asked again.

Zoroark looked back at me for answers. I, unable to want to _force_ Zoroark to do something like that just kind of nodded knowing there was really no other choice.

Zoroark reluctantly raised its paw up and laid it on the dark slate, and I prepared for the worst.

Except nothing really happened; Zoroark stayed completely fine while he touched the slate.

"See? What did I tell you?" Suzie said with a smirk.

Okay, so now the slate does nothing to Zoroark…Someone mind explaining to me what's going on?

"I'm gonna take the look on your face to mean that you have no idea what's going on."

I rolled my eyes at her, and she just laughed.

"Okay look. This Slate was emitting a _huge _amount of dark energy; an endless amount to be precise. That overwhelming amount of energy being stuffed down each monster's throat was incredibly hard to manage and not to mention stressful. In short, this energy emitted from this slate was what was causing the monsters to be irritable. They have to release that stored up energy either in attacks or in short emotional bursts of anger. This slate has however…Stopped giving off this energy."

That's right. After Zoroark was defeated by Kuri's Flygon, it stopped pulsing energy altogether.

"Why did it stop?" Kuri asked her.

Suize responded with, "It was because of this monster…It was called a Zoroark correct?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. Now as for why…Think of it like this… Before Zoroark came around, we didn't have any dark type monsters. And we didn't have much use for dark type moves. And this slate, or whatever it's called, reacts to those moves and typing. When you started launching dark type moves all over the place, the slate finally reacted and lifted itself towards the source, the Zoroark."

"And…?" I gulped.

"To be honest, this is where everything goes blank. We're honestly not sure why it stopped pulsing energy after the Zoroark was defeated. All we know is that it did."

"Oh…" The way she explained it was interesting, but how did they know so much? It was cool and all, finally getting all the answers, but how did they come up with the background information to possibly even start an analysis like that?

"H-how did you figure all that out?"

The prince cut in and decided he was going to answer this one. "That is an excellent question. The answer? Well, simply put, we've been watching the energy this thing's been outputting for a pretty long time. We've analyzed its effects on monsters and we came to the conclusion that if we could stop the output of this extra energy… then the monsters would stop being irritable altogether. There were two problems with this however…" The prince stared at Suzie somewhat annoyed. Suzie just looked the other way in response.

"The first problem was that I didn't know exactly how far we were on our research. The progress was…kept hidden from me."

Suzie coughed as if to signal "you're forgetting something".

The prince turned to Suzie and said, "I know I know. That's problem number two…" Then the prince turned back to us.

"And the reason why I wasn't informed until about…_yesterday_… Was because they hadn't been able to locate the source of it. The energy readings looked like they were coming from everywhere at the same time, and to find the real one…would have taken digging up the entire dome. So Suzie over here thought it was a good idea not to tell me how far they were until they had come up with a good solution." The Prince said.

"And you went right ahead gave the job to a girl you just met without discussing it with the people you _know_ are researching it." Suzie retorted.

"Meh. Whatever."

"Unable to accept your faults?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Un-accepter!"

"Nope, you're the un accepting person."

I couldn't help it; I started to break out giggling. This was just too much.

The prince turned to me and looked at me with a confused and somewhat embarrassed face.

"What, did you forget we were here?" I asked him teasingly. To see the prince, the guy who always seemed so uptight and formally nice about everything, break down into a childish name calling argument made me giggle profusely.

"No…" he trailed off. Kuri even got a chuckle out of this.

"You two act like you've been like this forever. What are you, brother and sister?" Kuri asked.

They both blushed then looked the other direction.

"No…" the prince responded.

Kuri's thought process went something like "Oh. Oh….OHHHHHH. OH. Oh…" Through that realization, she nodded and giggled even more than me.

The whole exchange didn't fly past me, yet I didn't exactly _get it_ per say. I mostly didn't want to assume something like that and end up being wrong…

The prince coughed to get our attention, "Let's _please_ return to the main topic…So since this has turned into a question and answer session, any_ more_ questions?"

I decided to let them go on this one. It wasn't my place to intrude on any unresolved sexual tension, besides; I kinda had a burning question.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked him.

He looked at me then took out his sword.

I immediately backed away raising my hands in the air.

"Woah woah…I'm uh…" suddenly, I'm regretting letting him change the subject.

He gave me no answer and instead went to cut the ropes holding Kuri to the chair using the sword.

I sighed in relief after I realized what he was doing.

"Now you two, what do you plan to do?"

Isn't that the same question I asked him? I'm not sure what we're allowed to do…

"I'm not sure what I'm allowed to do…" I responded.

"You're free. Honestly, why would I keep you locked up? Then you'd be doing nothing and wasting resources. If you were really trouble, I would have killed you."

That was quite the harsh way to put it…

"And besides…" He continued.

"Without you doing what you did, we probably would have never been able to locate the source of the trouble. So…I'll let things go."

That was a relief. At least that means we can focus on other things…like getting home, or helping these people get used to Pokémon.

While we were talking, the prince's Hanachu opened the door and ran over to my Zoroark who was sitting down and looking at the slate.

We all turned to watch its interactions with my Zoroark.

The Hanachu look at Zoroark and smiled. Then said, "Pika pi."

"The fact that a "Hana"chu says Pika when it talks is part of the reason we call it a Pikachu." I told the prince.

"Hm…That makes me wonder…" The prince responded.

"That makes you wonder about what?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"That makes your name for the monsters seem much more…err…Official? Pika can mean sparkle, and since it's an electric type where you come from, it makes sense that it would say Pika." The prince paused.

"Now that I know your backstory somewhat; would you give me information on what it looks like where you come from, and what exactly happened?"

"Well…" I started. But I was cut off by a loud 'CHUUU?!'

Me and the prince turned back towards his Hanachu and we noticed that the Hanachu was…now black all over.

"H-Hanachu!" The prince exclaimed in surprise as he went to go pick the now black Hanachu up.

"W-what just happened?" I asked to Kuri and Suzie since they were the ones who were watching Hanachu.

"The thing just touched the black slate and the main color, you know, where the yellow is usually on a Pikachu, just changed to black!"

Black? Why black? No wait, it is obvious why it's black, but why did it change in the first place?!

Suzie stared wide-eyed at the newly black Hanachu, unable to grasp what just happened.

"This however, was _not _part of my calculations!" Suzie exclaimed as she took the black slate right from Hanachu and intently stared at it.

"Trying to think of something?" I asked her.

"Yes…but I've got nothing. I guess our knowledge really is more limited than we thought." She said in response.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can think of?" The prince asked her.

"Nothing confirmed, but I can take a guess. Try having Hanachu use a grass move."

"You heard the lady." The prince said to his Hanachu.

Hanachu tried using energy ball, but instead what appeared was dark energy. The sphere that should of started forming instead came out as purplish black spinning rings.

"Isn't that…Dark pulse?" I asked somewhat rhetorically as the move dispersed.

Kuri agreed with me. "Yeah, that's defiantly dark pulse."

"So that means that it can no longer use grass moves? And that it's literally dark type now?" I asked.

"No and yes. From what I can tell, Hanachu has, as you said, become dark type. However, I do not believe that it is totally incapable of using previous moves. Let's see if my hunch is correct." Suzie explained.

I waited to see what she meant.

Suzie bent down to eye level with the slightly freaked out Hanachu and asked for its attention.

"Pika?" Hanachu asked.

"Did you use energy ball by gathering energy from inside yourself? Or more thoroughly, did you use your own abilities rather than the energy of the world to use that? Did the energy come from inside here?" Suzie asked as she pointed to Hanachu's cheeks.

Hanachu nodded seemingly understanding her.

"Alright! Now I want you to try forming an energy ball again, but this time DO NOT draw the power from inside yourself. Only search for grass energy from outside. Understand?"

Hanachu nodded, and the charging began.

"Look, its managing an energy ball!" Kuri exclaimed as the ball of green energy started to form.

I was surprised, but I started to catch onto what was happening.

"So Hanachu can use moves it can't normally know thanks to that slate?" I asked.

"It most defiantly can. However that energy ball was weaker than ones I've seen Hanachu create before. So they must be weakened. Hanachu is used to manipulating grass energy from both inside of itself and from outside to increase the power, but now it only has an outside source while its inside source of energy is of a completely different typing. That's nothing some practice and getting used to couldn't fix though."

Kuri's eyes were almost sparkling at this revelation, and I'm pretty sure I know why. She, or he right now, issomewhat of a _huge_ battler. My little bit of battling pride would never let me admit it out-loud, but she can kick mine _and_ Chason's ass at the same time. She's…amazing to the say the least, and she knows it. And while I haven't admitted she can kick my _ass_, I have admitted that she's better than me. So she probably thinks she could use this ability to change types and extra move choices in competition.

"Are there more?" Kuri asked.

"What do you mean?" Suzie asked back.

"Well if there's one that only responds to dark energy, how about ones for water fire and grass? Or dragon?"

"Well that's…!" Suzie stopped her sentence.

"Hold on just a moment…" Suzie said as she ran back into the laboratory.

"What's that about?" Kuri asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"She probably wants to confirm something. She does that a lot." The prince told us.

"So while we wait…" he turned to me.

I knew what he wanted, and I gave in and tried to summarize what had happened since this whole thing started. I also gave him parts of my story from back home and he said he was comparing it to the stories told to him by the old couple.

"Well…you seem to have a very similar world and time as the one Grant and Chile told me."

"May I ask how old they are?" I said wanting to see if I could compare their age to mine.

"61 years old and 59 respectively." The prince responded.

"So that must mean they were born around 1952 to 1954…"

"Really? They said the year of 1964 and 1962 was when they were born."

I paused for a moment. That didn't make any sense since it is 2013 right now. They'd only be 49 and 47 years old respectively.

"But they should only be 49 and 47 years old then…That doesn't make any sense." I said while confused about the whole thing.

"I'm not sure why that is…And you defiantly come from the same place so..."

Great, another mystery. Now it has to do with time?

"Well I wouldn't worry too much…" the prince mumbled.

"You say that but…It makes me wonder about what's really happening here…"

There was sudden silence for some reason. I think it was because we were entirely stumped at this moment. Even if we were to speculate on why that could happen, it'd all be insane guesses with no base in any facts or established thoughts.

"We have a small problem!" exclaimed Suize.

Another problem? Just great…

"What type of problem?" The prince asked.

"The monsters…They're still irritable!" She exclaimed.

The prince seemed somewhat nervous, and I was quite frustrated myself. They're still like that?

"Still? What happened to your theory?"

"No, you've gotta let me finish. The monsters that live here are fine, but I just contacted Haribama again, and they said their monsters have not changed at all."

Haribama? What or who is that?

"How did they test it?" The prince asked.

"The same way I had my assistants test the monsters. Honestly, there's not much too even test. If you go look at the monsters in the cells, instead of the acting aggressive at you, they looked confused, like they didn't even know why they were here. And then when the assistants walked inside the cell, the monsters acted at the very least pretty neutral towards them. But over in Haribama…They're still the same as they were before. And the best part? They still have the energy readings over there…Which makes me agree with this guy's comment." Suzie explained as she pointed to Kuri.

"So there's more than one?" I asked.

"That's my guess." Suzie answered.

There was silence once more. Nobody spoke because we weren't sure what to say. We wanted to help, but we weren't sure how. Finally the prince broke the silence.

"As much as I would like to help them, it's not like we have anything to spare besides information."

Nothing to spare? Why is there nothing to spare? Can't they do anything?

"Can't you do anything?" I pleaded with the prince.

"Not anything substantial. Suddenly, all of the monsters around here are innocent and we now have the huge task of bringing them up into or society as equals. That by itself should be enough to warrant a focus on domestic issues. Besides, the country of Haribama is quite a ways away. We only keep in contact through phone, and we rarely trade because we're mostly self-sufficient."

"Damnit…" I said to myself quietly.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but we have our own issues. In fact, you should get some rest; you'll need it."

All I cared about at that moment was the problem shown to me earlier. I felt compelled to do something for that problem over this one. And though I wasn't going to say it out loud, it was mostly for selfish reasons, even if I did want to help.

"I'm sorry Prince, but I have my mind set on helping them. I'm going to that country." I said as I turned away from him and went to grab my bag.

"Woah, hold on there just a second. I need someone to show that humans and monsters can get along. If you and your friend go, who will be able to provide an example?" He explained and asked me.

"Wouldn't you and Hanachu work for that?" I asked him.

"The citizens know me too well. You'd flair a lot more given that most people here don't know you."

"Che…well…" I said in response.

"Well what Yumi? I know you've traveled, but it's dangerous out there. I'm not going to let you go."

Free to go was I? Liar. That stung a little bit, given what type of person I interpreted the prince to be. I didn't expect him to be so pushy about not letting me go, or pushy in general… Then again, he was raised to protect people by containing them within a wall…

Then suddenly, we heard an older voice from outside the room say, "Let them go Prince Alden; We'll do it."

And with that voice came the old couple that let me use their house for a night. Though Alden was the prince's name? The fact that I never learned his name didn't occur to me. I was so used to calling him "the prince" that it almost felt like his name, despite it only being a title.

"Chile and Grant…Do you really want to?" Prince Alden asked them with a sigh and his hand on forehead.

"Of course. It gives us oldies some purpose, especially since we know very little people here. Let the younger ones with the Pokémon do something only they can." Grant, the older woman, responded.

It was almost surprising to hear pokemon be used in a sentence that was not said by me. I almost jumped at the use of the word, but then I remembered the prince's explanation of them. Wait, I called him the prince again didn't I? Alden is his name…Remember that…

Prince Alden stayed quiet for around 30 seconds, but then finally gave an exasperated response.

"Alright, you can leave Yumi. I won't stop you…You probably want clues to how to get back to your world anyway, and we don't have anything that could help you with that here. Maybe it was slightly selfish of me to force you to stay here, but you must understand why I wanted to."

"Really? Thank you! And don't worry, I understand." I was excited once again, not just because I could help, but because I had some freedom once more. It was strange, but the prospect of being able to travel freely in the wild seemed normal to me, and to have that taken away sent a pang of annoyance and irritation down me. But now it wasn't, and being able to do just that after being told I couldn't go anywhere just gave me good feeling.

Prince Alden sighed, "You're welcome. But before you go…you need something else to wear. Those are more everyday clothes rather than travelable clothes."

Suzie's ear's perked up at the mention of "clothes". "Am I needed?" She asked.

"O-oh…No I-I'm okay." I responded while raising my hands in defense.

"WAIT! That boy is an outsider just like you right?!" Suzie exclaimed as she pointed franticly towards Kuri.

"Eh?" Kuri responded.

There she goes again, distancing herself form the conversation. She always does that. Wait no, that's incorrect… She does pay attention to the conversation, because I've talked to her about stuff in a conversation that she's done this for beforehand…Yet she acts like she doesn't know what's going on most of the time. For the life of me I never understood why she does that…

"K-kuri! We're going to travel someplace again, aren't you excited?" I said trying to snare her back into the conversation.

"Of course I'm excited, but why am I being asked about being an outsider?" Kuri responded.

Suzie butted in "Because I want to _examine_ you."

"W-what?!" Kuri exlciamed.

"Errr…uhm…I think it's best we left." Prince Alden said to Chile and grant. They nodded in agreement, and they walked towards the door.

"Hey wait! Where are you guy's going?!"I exclaimed as I ran towards them. But before I really got anywhere, I was grabbed by the collar of my sweater and prevented from going anywhere.

"Who?" I asked as I turned my head.

Suzie looked at me. Then smiled. "You need to stay here because you need travelable clothing. While Mr. over here needs clothing all together. And given your origins and such…" She slightly smirked and giggled in what seemed to be a creepy way.

Oh boy…

My _second _trip into an embarrassing hell had already begun.

A voice in a dark cave located someplace in this world said "The dark plate…It was removed…? Maybe an accident? Well, for right now, it doesn't matter…One plate being removed will not hurt the restoration process…

Still…If one more is removed, then I'll have to do something. And for the sake of all the people and pokémon here, I hope it is just an accident."

Chapter 5 end.

Woooo. I'm done. Yay. :D.

Argh, lots of explaining. Eventually, hopefully in a couple of days, I'll have an explanation upon how I believe Pokémon attacks work. It'll all be eventually explained in story, but given that it's split up into pieces based upon the situation, it won't come out quick. Plus, all of my Pokémon stories run on that explanation unless stated otherwise, so it's a good explanation for all of them. Still, tell what you think of the chapter. Soon we'll have more stuff done, and we'll also get a temporary perspectives change (though I don't think that would be next chapter).


End file.
